Discovery
by Soaring Grayson
Summary: Deathstroke appears in Bludhaven after discovering Nightwing's plan to inifiltrate the Light with Aqualad and Artemis. Armed with the perfect blackmail, Slade wants his apprentice back... Will Dick succumb?
1. Disturbance

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 1 - A Disturbance**

Nightwing sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.

The stress was eating at him. He barely had any time to himself lately, and when he did, it came as such a shock that he was at a loss as to what he should do.

Leaning back in his chair and dragging his eyes away from the large monitor he had been staring at for the past few hours, he allowed himself to escape from the harsh glare of the screen.

He sighed while thinking about the past months, and the inevitable hardship that the team and the league would have to endure in the months to come. It would have been easy to be overcome by the recent events. With Aqualads apparent betrayal, Artemis' staged death, training the team, missions, police work, patrolling Bludhaven, Gotham, not to mention keeping up appearances as both Nightwing and Dick Grayson.

It was exhausting. He was definitely not feeling the aster.

He had convinced himself he was doing the right thing, and Aqualad had assured him countless times that they were doing all they could. Aqualads calm reassurance had put him at ease for a while but, left to his own thoughts it was difficult remaining positive about the situation. Even thinking about Kaldur and Artemis with Black Manta, and the constant danger they were in was enough to make him feel physically ill. And Wally's anger at him didn't help either.

Dragging a hand down his face and concealing a yawn, Nightwing reluctantly managed to turn his eyes back to the information on the screen while taking a gulp from his now cold coffee.

He had recently been neglecting Bludhaven. With everything that had happened with the team and the Light recently, and with Joker going on a rampage in Gotham a few nights back, Bludhaven had taken a temporary backseat. Finding himself with a few spare minutes that had then turned into a few hours, Nightwing had decided to investigate a usually active mob that had recently fallen suspiciously quiet.

Organised crime syndicates dominated Bludhaven, and with the police force as corrupt as it was, that wasn't likely to change soon. The drug traffickers had taken advantage of local corruption and lack of law enforcement countless times. Therefore, an entire mob suddenly dropping off the grid and vanishing without a trace was a mystery.

They had remained consistently active up until 4 days ago, where everything came to a standstill. Scouring the news reports and newspapers leading up to that day and the news since then gave no indication as to what had happened. None of the known members had been seen since, and no one had cared enough to investigate. It was as if they had never existed.

There seemed to be no catalyst in the disappearance, no reason or even any point to stopping their illegal activities. From experience, Nightwing knew that being on a team meant that sometimes, there would be clashing opinions, and whatever disagreements that Nightwing had faced working alongside the partners of the league, he knew it was likely that mobs and gangs would be faced with that times a thousand. The members were rowdy and impulsive and unlikely to simply accept an order to disband from a flourishing crime organisation... So why hadn't he heard of any rampages, or vicious street fights lately from Bludhaven? It didn't make any sense.

Glancing at the clock, Nightwing was surprised to find that he'd been sitting there for almost 5 hours. No wonder the lines of information on the screen kept blurring.

Deciding it would be beneficial to get some rest, he stood up, stretched, and switched the monitor off, promising that he would investigate further whenever he next had time.

Walking slowly towards the zeta tube that would take him back to his apartment in Bludhaven, he glanced around the room. Gar was lying on the couch next to M'gann and both seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Slightly envious of their ability to fall asleep so easily, he walked over and turned the TV off that they must have fell asleep watching.

Quiet nights like these had become rarities at Mount Justice recently. There always seemed to be a mission to complete, or a plan to discuss that ended up stretching forwards well into the night. Smiling at the sleeping forms of Beast Boy and Miss Martian, Nightwing felt relief that members of the team were finally getting some well earned rest. They all deserved it. The strain was beginning to show, and they were all physically and mentally exhausted.

Careful not to disturb his sleeping teammates, Nightwing started to walk back to the zeta tube.

'Nightwing?'

Tim's tired voice from the far side of the room had almost surprised Nightwing. _Almost._ Robin's stealth was improving, and Dick took pride in knowing it was partly thanks to him.

'Hey Tim, what are you doing up so late?' Nightwing asked with a concerned expression. Tim hadn't been getting as much sleep as he should have been lately.

'I just thought I heard something is all... What are you still doing here? I thought you'd taken the zeta back to Bludhaven hours ago.'

'I got caught up with some stuff in the monitor room, I was just about to leave. Are you alright?'

Tim nodded and yawned, proving Nightwing's _my-brother-needs-more-sleep-and-isn't-getting-it_ theory.

'You should get some sleep,' he added, only for Tim to shrug.

'I'm fine, honest. If anyone needs more sleep it's you... I swear you're running on caffeine alone these days,' Tim combated.

'Yeah, well, there's a lot going on lately. I can handle it though, don't worry about me Timmy,' Nightwing said with a smile.

'What was so important that you got caught up with for...' he glanced at his watch, '_five hours?_' he added incredulously.

'Hey, I lost track of time okay?' he said slightly indignant, but amused by his brother's reaction.

'Bludhaven has been suspiciously quiet lately so I decided to investigate. An entire mob has just dropped off the grid. Left without a trace and without any reason, as far as I can tell,' Dick said.

Tim's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 'Which mob?' he asked.

'Not one of any significance, just the Jufferson mob, but still. Why would every single member just uproot their lives and leave?'

'Maybe for better business opportunities, they might pop up elsewhere. Is it mostly drugs?' Tim asked.

'Yup, that among other things. And I doubt it's because they'd get more money somewhere else, I mean, this is Bludhaven we're talking about... And even if that was the case, I can't see every single member in favour of leaving,' Dick said. The thought had already occurred to him, but he really appreciated Tim's input. The kid was a great detective. He could find links no one else had even considered, and trails where no one had looked... Dick was immensely proud of his little brother.

Tim seemed to be debating on whether or not to say something after that, and then decided to say what was on his mind. It was only Nightwing after all.

'I know this may seem a little far-fetched, but do you think this might have anything to do with the Light? It just seems that everything is linked to them recently, they're active all across the globe. Do you think it's worth considering?' Tim asked, a little hesitantly.

Dick paused and thought. In his last abandoned warehouse meeting with Kaldur, the Atlantean hadn't mentioned anything to do with Bludhaven mobs. Of course there was no way of knowing what the Light and the Reach were really up to, and Kaldur only had so much information.

It was worth looking into, even if he just asked Aqualad the next time he saw him.

'Yeah, it is, I'll look into it Tim. Thanks,' he smiled encouragingly.

'Sure thing, I can help on the case if you'd like?'

'You've got enough on your plate as it is, I'm okay Tim, thanks. You should get some sleep. I can handle it.'

'Okay,' Tim said while attempting to unsuccessfully conceal a yawn. 'Will you be at the cave tomorrow?'

'I have to be at the station in the morning, but I'll swing by after for training. Get some sleep, 'night,' Nightwing said, while walking back to the zeta tube once again.

'Yeah, 'night Dick, see ya tomorrow.'

'See ya Timmy.'

'**Nightwing B-01' **

Walking out from the phone booth, almost identical to the transporter in Gotham, Nightwing's senses were immediately assaulted.

That was something about Bludhaven that he never got used to. Everyone knew that Bludhaven was corrupt and crime ridden, even more so than Gotham, and Nightwing was determined to change that, but you could almost sense it as soon as you arrived.

There was just something in the air. The city was smoky and acidic, loud and rowdy. The scent of trash wafted from alleyways. The car horns of angry drivers were always blaring and someone was always shouting a string of curses. Someone would be leaning menacingly on a street corner, daring anyone to approach, while a few feet away a homeless man would be sitting dejectedly with a dog on a rag, staring with pleading eyes at busy people averting their own.

Every time Nightwing left the city and then returned, he was always shocked by how bad it was. After all this time, he still hadn't got used to the tangible desperation in the air of Bludhaven.

Keeping to the shadows and grappling onto the roof, he began to make his way to his small apartment.

When the zeta for the city was installed, Nightwing had specifically asked for it not to be too close to where he lived. He knew it was a long shot that someone would be able to find him that way, but paranoia was a trait that was impossible not to pick up under the guidance of Batman.

If it meant he was a little safer, Nightwing was willing to travel the extra distance.

Careful not to be seen, Nightwing entered his apartment and allowed himself a small breath of relief at the thought of being home and being able to relax in his own bed for a few hours.

His relief didn't last long.

Looking around the apartment, Nightwing immediately resumed a defensive stance and pulled out his escrima sticks.

The entire place had been ransacked. Clothes were strewn about the place. Chairs had been toppled. Possessions lay carelessly on the floor. Photos of him and Barbara at graduation, photos of him and Wally, photos of him and Bruce and Alfred, photos of his parents during their circus days, all lay on the floor, their frames cracked and shards of glass glistening menacingly in the beams moonlight that streamed in from the window.

In the centre of the room, the small couch was still upright, with a tall, large, well built figure sitting calmly on it, concealed in darkness.

At Nightwing's arrival, the figure stood up, his orange and black mask shining in the moonlight. Nightwing felt his heart rate quicken, thudding violently throughout his body. The temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

'Slade.'


	2. Suspicion

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 2 - Suspicion**

_A few days previously..._

Slade Wilson considered himself a clever man. He was Deathstroke the Terminator. He was the world's greatest tactician. Being clever and being able to out-think his opponents was what he did. He could think like them, predict their movements and course of action, and then ruthlessly combat it. He was almost always victorious.

Recent events, however, had caused him to re-think.

Being hired by Black Manta and, by extension the Light, was understandable. He was efficient and ruthless, and he knew they would pay a decent price. More than decent - it was borderline ridiculous (Slade wondered where they got their hands on so much cash that they'd be able to spend it so rashly but frankly, as long as it was now his, he didn't care - he didn't ask questions).

And so he had agreed to help them, and had agreed that his employment should stay a secret until a later date.

While on the submarine, what had confused him most was Kaldur'ahm.

The Atlantean was taking everything in his stride. He listened to Black Manta - his father, and he did what he was told to a high standard. Manta seemed beyond pleased with his son's progress and general acceptance of their relation and criminal activities, and the previous Aqualad never once spoke against what was planned to be done to his former teammates and friends.

That was the first thing that put Slade on high alert.

It wasn't natural. Slade even considered himself an expert on the subject. A young hero who had been trained by a member or several members of the Justice League, who had been a part of a young team of heroes, went on missions with them, became close friends, almost family with them, wasn't likely to be completely okay with a side switch. It didn't just happen overnight. But apparently, with Kaldur'ahm, it had.

From his time in Jump City, he knew that the protégés of the League had strong beliefs instilled in them. He knew that, even if they looked compliant and were on the villain's side on the surface, it wasn't guaranteed that was true for the inside. It may be a very good act, but it was still an act.

The next thing that happened to put Slade on alert was the evening of the communication satellite.

Kaldur was told to destroy the satellite, and he would have succeeded had his team not been there to prevent it. Manta had a back-up plan and used a bomb instead, although that wasn't what had surprised Deathstroke - and he would admit, he was surprised.

Kaldur came bearing news of the death of Green Arrows protégé - Artemis, by his own hand, and also the capture of a member of the young team - Lagoon Boy.

Slade knew from various reliable sources that both Kaldur and Artemis were members of the original team. They had known each other for a very long time - years. They would have spent countless training sessions together, missions, and normal days at wherever they spent their free time. They were friends.

And Kaldur'ahm had recounted his tale without so much as blinking. He told of how he had impaled her with his sword, and how Nightwing had desperately tried to resuscitate the fallen hero with CPR.

Slade knew that Kaldur was older than the first Robin, and therefore more mature. He would be able to conceal his emotions better than an immature child, but the lack of response to the murder of an old friend in the _hero-turned-villain, _was unexpected. And Slade _always_ expected the unexpected.

The icing on the cake for Slade though, was the sudden appearance of Tigress.

Kaldur brought the young woman aboard and explained to his father that he trusted Tigress with his life, and could use an extra helping hand on his missions that he could rely on. After a discussion with the girl, Manta, in all his wisdom, came to the conclusion that she could be trusted.

Slade wasn't convinced so easily.

No one had asked how the prodigal son had come to be so friendly with an apparent villainess so soon after his side-switch. No one had asked where or how they met, or what had led to their complete trust in one another. By carefully observing them, Slade deduced that the kind of trust they had would have to have been formed over years of knowing each other, which wasn't possible unless Kaldur had been on the wrong side of the law for a long time. And Slade knew he hadn't.

His initial meeting with Tigress had been interesting. Black Manta had wanted to introduce her to 'our secret weapon.' Slade despaired at how quickly Manta came to trust the girl, but questioning the employer was always a bad move.

'Tigress, this is Deathstroke the Terminator, our trusted ally. He will play a key role in the downfall of the Justice League and their _sidekicks,_' Black Manta had practically hissed the word. The team was causing him a lot of stress recently.

The girl's eyes had widened for a fraction of a second, fear glistening in them, before returning to their normal size and replacing the careful emotionless mask. The flicker of emotion would have gone unnoticed by almost anyone - too bad Slade wasn't just anyone. People usually greeted him with a little fear and respect - with his reputation it was to be expected. But there was something more in Tigress' expression. Not the usual fear that came with meeting the world's deadliest assassin, but a different kind of fear.

'Pleasure to meet you, Deathstroke sir,' she said, holding out her right hand to shake his own. Her voice was steady.

'The pleasures all mine... Tigress was it?' he asked while reaching out to shake her hand. She had a strong grip. Not that he was surprised by that. She looked like a fighter - her clothes seemed to have been designed for practicality and efficiency. Nothing to slow her down... Apart from that necklace that was dangling from her neck. A definite risk. It could easily be tugged by an opponent, slowing her down in a fight.

'Yes sir, I'm Kaldur's new partner.'

'Yes, I had heard we had a new recruit,' he said thoughtfully.

Black Manta had interrupted and said he should introduce her to the rest of their allies. Slade couldn't help wonder why he was taking Tigress around himself when there were more important things to do.

He started thinking about the necklace again. Through the days that passed and the fights she was involved in she never took the necklace off once, even when it was obvious it was causing her discomfort.

It was a hassle in a fight. It would get in the way, swing around, maybe even glisten in the light and give away her position. Everything about her screamed professional except for that necklace, it was just like Artemis with her midriff showing... A definite liability in a fight...

Thinking about Artemis and Tigress at the same time brought forward doubts in Slade's mind.

They were similar in fighting style. Their appearance was similar though their hair was a different colour, and Tigress' voice was slightly deeper... But things like that could be altered.

Thinking back to what he knew of the team, he recalled a magician called Zatanna. Slowly, piece by piece, things began slotting together in Slade's mind. It was possible that the necklace was some sort of appearance altering device, a charm to confuse the beholder.

If he were in the team's position he knew the only way to get any details on the Light's plans and to have any hope in defeating them would be to have a man on the inside. Kaldur'ahm presented the perfect opportunity. Artemis was killed by Kaldur and soon after Tigress showed up, with an obvious bond to the Atlantean and who no one had ever heard of before. Artemis disappears as Tigress appears. It was clever, very clever. Especially if they succeeded.

Sending both Kaldur and Artemis into danger for a mission didn't seem like something a hero would do though. It sounded like something Slade would do... Or something that Slade would teach his Apprentice to do. The end justifies the means. Maybe he had taught the boy something after all.

Perhaps it was time to visit his old Apprentice.

**A/N - Thanks for the response with the last chapter! I'd really appreciate any reviews or advice or anything to let me know what you think. I wanted to do a little background before getting into the story, so it's a little slow... I'll try and speed it up soon though. Thank you!**


	3. Bargaining

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 3 - Bargaining**

_Present day..._

'Slade.'

The name had become a curse. Nightwing had always been haunted by nightmares of his past, and Slade Wilson was a recurring character. It had been years since he had last seen the man in the orange and black mask, but his memories were as vivid as ever.

Suddenly, Nightwing's tiredness was forgotten. He was wide awake.

Slade stood as calm as ever in the centre of the apartment. The chaos surrounded him. He was the eye of the storm. Death and destruction and despair followed wherever he went. Nightwing knew that no good would ever come from being this close to Deathstroke. Nightwing slipped into a defensive stance with his escrima sticks poised for battle.

Slade had barely acknowledged that Nightwing had spoken his name, and offered no reply.

The assassin began pacing back and forth slowly in front of Nightwing, who shifted his position in case a fight should break out.

The silence was beginning to make him feel anxious. Slade wasn't one to give a villainous monologue and reveal his evil plans - he was tactful and deceiving and chose his words carefully, but the silence coming from him now was eerie. It was a dangerous silence. It was the type of silence that made you think your life was in danger.

Slade ceased his pacing and turned so that he was standing directly in front of Nightwing, who remained in a defensive stance. He wouldn't give the man an opportunity to attack.

Irked by the man's silent stillness, Nightwing tried again.

'Are you looking for something, Slade?'

'Only you... And here you are,' was his only reply.

Glancing around at the trashed room Nightwing took in how all of his draws, cupboards and shelves and everything else had been opened and strewn about on the floor carelessly.

'I find that hard to believe,' he said, referring to the mess.

'I assure you, this was the state I found the place in. If I was looking for something, I would have found it efficiently and without making as much mess, don't you think? Someone else seems to have gone through your possessions.'

'So why are you here then?' he asked.

'I just said, did I not? I was here to find you, and I have,' Slade said. Nightwing was beginning to become frustrated by the lack of information he was getting. They were going in circles.

'Okay,' he said through clenched teeth, attempting to conceal his emotions. There was something about Slade that always put him on edge. Probably something to do with the fact that he was a merciless assassin who had blackmailed Dick into becoming his apprentice a few years ago. Maybe.

'So, _why _are you here for me?'

He could hear Slade breathing through his mask and couldn't help comparing him to Darth Vader for a bizarre second. He shook away the thought. _Stay focused._

'I suppose you could say I was curious,' Slade said, vague as ever. Dick really hated these sorts of conversations. It was like getting blood from a stone.

'Curious about what?' he stated each word firmly while resisting the urge to sigh in exasperation.

'Did you know I work for the Light now?'

Dick did know. He, Kaldur, Artemis and Wally had met up not long ago in an abandoned warehouse. Apparently Slade was the Light's new secret weapon. Artemis had recounted how Black Manta had introduced her to Slade himself, she was scared he would recognise her even through the glamour charm. She had had a few run-ins with Slade in the past, because of her family background and because she was a hero. She was reassured by them that Zatanna's magic would be enough, and not to arouse suspicion. They told her not to worry.

Nightwing decided to say nothing. Let Slade draw his own conclusions.

'Of course, there's no way you could possibly know. After all, the only people in the entire world that know, are the ones who work for the Light themselves,' Slade drawled, as if speaking to a small child.

It was belittling, but Dick stayed quiet. He didn't know where this was going, and didn't want to accidentally make the situation worse. His fighting had improved immensely since he last saw Slade, but he knew it was unlikely he could beat the man in combat. The man was practically a machine.

'You see,' he carried on, 'I've been watching. And one thing I've noticed is that you and that speedster don't seem to be too cut up about the death of the archer. Angry? Yes. Stressed? Definitely. But in mourning? Grieving? _No_.' He paused and gave Nightwing a curious look, who shifted his stance slightly. He didn't like where this was going. Had he underestimated Slade Wilsons' intelligence?

'I was introduced to a new villainess not too long ago, in fact, if I remember correctly it was only a few days after poor Artemis' demise,' he said. Nightwing knew Slade hadn't forgotten. His memory was as sharp as it had always been.

'A trusted ally of Kaldur'ahm, I was told. He would trust her with his life,' Slade began pacing again. He was beginning to look like a predator taunting his prey. Dick didn't like his own analogy very much. Especially knowing what tended to happen to Slade's prey.

'Now where would the Atlantean have found a villainess friend so soon after switching sides that he trusts with his life?'

'I'm sure Kaldur meets a lot of bad guys wherever he is,' Nightwing interjected. Slade paused and looked up at him thoughtfully, as though considering what he had said.

He walked towards Nightwing menacingly and stopped barely more than a foot away.

'You're the leader of a team now. You're responsible for their actions. You _command_ them. And you trained under _my_ guidance for almost a year,' the words were spoken harshly and bitterly. Dick knew that Slade was angry about his escape when it happened, and he still was apparently.

'Do you want to know what_ I_ would do?' he asked, but left no pause for an answer. _'I_ would take advantage of my assets. _I_ would have sent the Atlantean to his father and kept him as a spy. He would provide inside information. It's the only way to know what the Light is doing.'

Slade glanced across to see Nightwing's reaction. There was none, and he carried on.

'And if he needed help? If he was unable to carry on behind enemy lines by himself? If he needed an _ally_ he could _trust_ with his _life_? What then?'

He paused, looking at Nightwing, who was getting paler and paler with every word spoken.

'Why not fake the death of a trusted teammate?'

In the silence that followed, as they both looked at each other, Nightwing knew that Slade knew.

He had figured it all out somehow. He should have known. He should have done something as soon as Kaldur and Artemis had told him that Deathstroke had arrived at Manta's base. He should have warned them of Slade's cunning, of his intellect. He should have done _something_ about it.

Slade was eyeing Nightwing dangerously.

'For someone who claims I've had no influence on his actions, you sure are acting a lot like me,' Slade remarked.

'That's not what-'

Nightwing's protests were cut short by a harsh punch. During Slade's revelation he had relaxed his stance through shock. Stupid. Still reeling from the unexpected, Nightwing made no move to retaliate. The side of his face was stinging. Slade was a hard hitter. He raised his hand to his face and felt blood on his lip.

'Don't try and deny it _boy,' _Slade's words were venomous, and Nightwing was reminded of all the times he had been on the receiving end of Slade's unpredictable temper. Of all the times Wintergreen had had to stitch him back together and of the days he had spent bed ridden. Slade was not an opponent to be taken lightly.

'So what happens now?' Nightwing growled.

'You surprised me with these tactics, and believe me, that is quite an accomplishment. I'm almost proud you're putting my training to use. I'm interested to see how this plays out.'

Nightwing couldn't conceal his surprise at that and stood up straighter.

'You're not going to tell the Light that Kaldur and Artemis are spies?' The notion seemed completely ridiculous to him. Slade wasn't a generous man, if he was keeping this a secret then there was almost certainly something in it for him. He didn't think he'd like what that was.

'No, I'm not going to tell them.'

'At what cost?'

Nightwing was sure that if he could see Slade's face at that moment, the man would have a smile to rival the Joker. He was grateful the mask that covered Slade's face protected him from witnessing that horror.

'Not as naive as you used to be are you?'

'_At what cost, Slade?' _

'You're coming with me of course.'

Before Nightwing could protest, a fist flew up faster than he could see.

Then only darkness.

**A/N - Okay so there it is! I decided to publish 3 chapters close together because I won't have a computer for the next week or so.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it. If anyone is confused, this is set in YJ but Nightwing's apprenticeship with Slade still happened and the team don't know.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far... Is there anyone you'd like to see make an appearance? Let me know! Thank you!**


	4. Demands

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 4 - Demands**

When Nightwing woke up, the first thing he was aware of was the light. Not _the Light_ as in _the-evil-organization-that-definitely-wants-to-kill-me-Light_, but actual artificial light coming from bulbs that lit up the room (although, he supposed that the Light _was_ actually involved somehow).

The light was blindingly bright. He was surrounded by the colour white. It was worse than the walls of a hospital, and Nightwing had seen his fair share of hospitals as both a vigilante _and_ an overly hyper kid in a mansion. The unexpected assault on his eyes left him blinking and squinting around, trying to figure out what had happened and where he was.

He remembered a flying fist, which wasn't exactly the most reassuring thing to remember after waking from unconsciousness. Neither was knowing that that fist belonged to a psychopath in an orange and black mask with a disturbing tendency to hold grudges.

He was lying on his back in the room, still in his Nightwing costume and with his mask still in place. His belt, shoes and gloves had all been removed as well as all of his hidden gadgets as far as he could tell, although he'd have to check.

Whoever had searched him had been thorough, and a sense of unease fell across him.

All he had was the protection from his suit and the anonymity from his mask. No weapons, no gadgets, and no tools to help find an immediate form of escape.

Not having moved at all and still lying on the ground, Nightwing tried to gage what was going on.

He felt relatively well rested, meaning that he had stayed unconscious for longer than a punch to the head would cause, probably due to the exhaustion. That wasn't a comforting thought. Although it felt nice not to be running on caffeine for once, he had no way of knowing how long he was out... Or what had been done to him in the meantime.

Sitting up and maintaining a calm and quiet exterior, Nightwing surveyed the room.

Four walls, all white. The floor was white and the ceiling was white. Everything was white. Not your normal holding cell. Either he was somewhere top secret and therefore the room couldn't give away any clues as to where he was, or he wasn't somewhere that stone or the usual holding cell materials were used to build - a place in the air or in the sea maybe. If he were flying in the air he would feel movement... So maybe he was under the sea? Or in a submarine?

It could be both a top secret area _and_ a strange location, he thought. It was possible his captor was overly paranoid. Nightwing filed away the information for later on, should he need it.

Each of the four top corners of the room was home to a small security camera. Small enough to look inconspicuous, but big enough to make sure whoever was in the cell knew they were there. He was being watched, and whoever was watching wanted him to know. That was interesting.

Standing up in the room, Nightwing's bare feet stood on a cool surface. He knew that the lack of furniture would mean an uncomfortable and cold stay.

Nightwing knew enough about Slade Wilson to know that this was not his style, and he had spent enough time in Slade's hideout to know that this was not the Haunt.

On the wall directly in front of where he stood was a metal white door with a rectangular window at eye level that would give anyone from the other side a perfect view of his solitude, but prevented him from seeing anything other than the wall of what he guessed would be the hallway outside of the cell.

He figured he should try and open the door even though it was unlikely he would get out. There was no handle on his side of the door, so he tried to push against it with his body. Nothing happened but he wasn't surprised. He had assumed he was a prisoner, and now it looked as though he really was. The door looked rather high-tech, and he knew that even if he did have his gadgets, it would take him a while to get through.

He started pacing and thought over his conversation with Slade. Remembering what had happened brought a sting to his face, and touching his jaw gently with a gloveless hand, he realised that Slade had most likely given him a dark bruise when he had struck him.

Slade knew about his plan to get Aqualad and Artemis to infiltrate the Light, but said that he wanted to see everything play itself out. He said he wasn't going to tell anyone... But could Slade be trusted to keep his word? He had said himself that he was working for the Light, but withholding important information wasn't something a close ally or partner would do.

Nightwing was suddenly very afraid for his teammates. Slade was dangerous, and he knew everything. Aqualad and Artemis were in even more danger than they already were.

He remembered Slade's last words to him before he blacked out, '_You're coming with me of course.' _

So was this about him again? Was Slade still set on having him as an apprentice? Or was this just to get back at him for everything that had happened during his Titan days? He had too many questions, and none of them had answers.

He stopped pacing and stood in the centre of the room. He sighed, dragged a hand through his hair, and tried to figure out which area looked most comfortable.

Before he could decide however, a clanking noise and the squeak of hinges signalled the opening of a door.

-_-break-line_-

Artemis sighed as she sat down on her thin mattress. She knew she was lucky to have a room to herself here considering she was a relatively new recruit, but she wouldn't take the necklace off even when she was alone. It was too risky, and she wasn't willing to risk the entire mission for the sake of being herself for a few short minutes.

She knew her treatment here had been as good as it was because of Kaldur. His position had allowed him to vouch for her, and because he was the son of Black Manta, he was trusted completely, and so was she. Everyone seemed to have taken their relationship at face value - two young villains who had grown to trust each other completely. Everyone except Slade that is.

When she had been introduced to Deathstroke, he seemed to be looking at _her,_ not Tigress but _Artemis. _She knew she was wearing the glamour charm - she never took it off - but he looked _through_ it almost. She had asked Kaldur, Nightwing and Wally about it, but they were certain that the charm's power was absolute, and that there was nothing to worry about. But she still felt uneasy every time she passed Slade in a hallway, or saw him at a briefing.

She lay down on her bed and stared at the white ceiling, with her hands clasped together on her stomach. Being surrounded by white had unnerved her when she had first arrived. It was only the private rooms and cells that were like that, but she still thought it was unnatural. She missed the brightness of the cave, and she missed her cosy apartment, and she missed Wally. Life was frightening here, and she longed for comfort from her friends.

Sure they met up often, but it was mostly business when that happened, and on board the submarine, her and Kaldur couldn't say anything to each other that would arouse suspicion. It was difficult.

Artemis let her mind drift, wondering what the Team would be doing at that exact moment. Was Miss Martian baking cookies? Were they all training? Was Nightwing planning strategies? Were they on a mission?

Being back in the field had made her miss the hero life for a while, but it was putting a strain on her and Wally's relationship. She hoped Nightwing would find a way to get both her and Kaldur out soon. She didn't always like Nightwing's plans, but they got the job done efficiently, even if they weren't pleasant, and she knew he was finding it hard recently too.

She started to drift off when her door was flung open violently, swinging ajar so that it slammed the wall and swung back.

Artemis quickly stood up and took in Kaldur's pale face and worried eyes. He was trying to hide his emotions but after years of knowing each other, they knew what went on underneath the supposedly emotionless mask.

Something was wrong.

He forced a small, strained smile onto his face that was obviously only for show - only because it was expected of him.

'What is it, boss?' she asked, trying to keep the hesitation and anxiousness out of her voice.

'The Light has captured Nightwing,' Kaldur spoke each word with a forced calmness.

Artemis felt the blood draining from her face and she struggled to hide her fear.

'Excellent,' she replied, but Kaldur wasn't finished.

Kaldur spoke as if each word were causing him physical pain. His brows furrowed, and a flicker of fear, pity and sorrow crossed his face.

'He is currently undergoing questioning.'

**A/N - Ta da! There's chapter 4! I got my computer back this week and I really am so so so grateful for all the reviews, follows, faves and the views themselves. It made me want to update ASAP so here it is! Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**There are some awesome suggestions that I am definitely going to try and squeeze in - mostly characters that will be added.**

**Any feedback is really appreciated (good or bad), I'd love to hear what you think of it! **

**Thank You! **


	5. Realisation

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 5 - Realisation**

The door to Nightwing's cell opened with an echoing clang.

Knowing he was in a vulnerable position, Nightwing stood with his back straight and his head held high in the centre of the room. He knew he had no control over the situation, but maybe he could fool whoever was coming in into thinking that he did. It was worth a shot.

Nightwing heard the clang of metal boots, and knew Slade was about to make an entrance. There were also other footsteps. Slade was not alone.

From what he could gather, this was a submarine, and Slade had mentioned the Light, which would mean that it was likely that Black Manta would arrive too.

If Nightwing really was on Black Manta's vessel, then that would mean Kaldur and Artemis should be on board as well. If he could somehow get a message to them - tell them that their cover was blown and that they needed to get out then there was still a possibility that everything would be okay. Even if Slade kept his word out of his own morbid curiosity, Nightwing would still feel much calmer knowing that Kaldur and Artemis were safe. They'd deal with the rest later.

The first to enter the room was Black Manta, with Slade stood slightly to his right. There were three other guards with them. If it came down to a fight, Nightwing knew he was both outnumbered and outmatched... Plus, if this _was_ a submarine then where would he go? It wasn't as if he could open a door and waltz out. Starting a fight wouldn't be smart - he'd have to see what they had to say. Go with it for a little while and hope an opportunity presented itself.

The five men, all carrying weapons and facing Nightwing, stood threateningly, as if daring him to try something and give them an excuse to use their shiny toys. He suddenly didn't feel as confident as before.

Nightwing swept his eyes over the large gang that had congregated in his small cell. His gaze landed on Slade, and he knew the mercenary's eyes were filled with curiosity behind the mask. Watching and waiting to see what he would do.

Not one for silence, Nightwing decided to say something.

'So... Are we having a party in here or something? It's a little cramped don't you think?'

_Dammit_.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. He needed a better _brain-to-mouth_ filter. It was obvious from their expressions and their stances that this was not the time for jokes. He coughed awkwardly and thought he might try again before Slade interrupted.

'You are now a valuable prisoner of the Light,' he stated, rather obviously. That was something he had figured out by himself already, he didn't need that sort of useless information.

'I figured,' he answered, straining to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Slade _really_ wouldn't appreciate being mocked.

Apparently Black Manta decided it was his turn to say something, and as the obvious leader, Nightwing hoped what he had to say would be of some worth to him.

'You have a unique position,' he started slowly. 'Not only are you the first protégé of the Batman and of the entire superhero community and therefore_ friendly _with the League, but you are also the leader of the young team of sidekicks that you founded along with my son, Kaldur'ahm.'

Hearing Black Manta call Kaldur his son caused Nightwing to tense up and curl his hands into fists through anger. This man was no father to Aqualad. He had no right to go around boasting that Kaldur was his son. Realising that tensing up could be interpreted as aggressive behaviour he carefully uncurled his fists and forced himself to relax. Black Manta continued as if nothing had happened.

'You are skilled, highly influential and _trusted_.'

Nightwing did _not _like the emphasis on that. He could see where this was headed, and it wasn't in a direction he wanted to be going. Not at all. He breathed in heavily through his nose and out through his mouth in an attempt to calm himself before speaking.

'I'm not a member of the Justice League-'

His attempt to sway Manta was cut off by Slade, who seemed to be enjoying the situation Nightwing was in far more than what was normal, even for a villain.

'No you're not, but you have been fighting crime since you were nine years old. You know the League better than most that are actually in it,' there was a sneer in Slade's voice.

Slade was practically digging Nightwing's grave for him. What was he doing? Whose side was he on? God, that man was infuriating.

Nightwing decided not to say anything. He knew they wouldn't listen to what he had to say if they had already made their minds up, which apparently, they already had.

'Therefore,' Manta carried on as if he hadn't been interrupted by both Nightwing and Slade, 'the Light believes you have valuable information and that it would be beneficial for us to... _retrieve_ it. We want to know any plans, tricks, secret weapons - anything, that the League or their sidekicks have lined up to attack us.'

Nightwing knew he would regret asking, but that didn't stop him at all.

'What makes you think I'd tell you anything?'

'My dear boy,' Manta said, half laughing and in a patronizing tone, 'what do you think Deathstroke is here for?'

Black Manta smiled as if letting him in on a secret and stepped closer towards him.

'We know about your past _boy_, and you shall turn to Deathstroke once again just as my son turned to me.'

Two of the guards came up behind him and grabbed an arm each, forcing him into a hunch so that he had to look at Manta from a painful and awkward angle. It was a clear act of dominance, and Nightwing didn't like it one bit, but his hair was roughly grabbed as he was forced to look up towards his captor as he was glared down upon.

Manta gave a signal with his hand and Nightwing was jerked roughly upward and forced to start walking, stumbling a little due to the awkward and uncomfortable position he was in.

The two guards holding his arms tightly began walking him through the door of the cell with the last guard and Slade following closely behind.

Manta stayed standing outside the door as they walked away down the hallway.

'You, Nightwing, and my son will become one with the Light, and bring an end to the League and the Team... _together_.'

Nightwing was shoved roughly from behind to keep moving, but he kept his glare on Manta.

o.O.o

The hallways weren't as brightly lit as the cell was, and Nightwing was briefly thankful for the small mercy. His eyes were stinging.

As he was marched forward at a brisk pace along with the three guards and Deathstroke, he noticed the security cameras and the obvious high-tech security system on board. There was no way he'd be able to escape without either outside or inside help. Even at a glance he could tell that getting out would be more than a one man job.

Nobody said anything as they made the journey to wherever he was being led. The only sound was the clanking of Slade's metal boots and the occasional rustle of a guard's uniform or weapon. Every now and then they would pass someone in the hallway that would then proceed to double-take, stop, stare and then glare (although not anywhere close to the intensity to which all of the bats had mastered). Nightwing gathered that he was _not_ a popular figure among these people.

He made it his top priority to sweetly smile at them, just to see their looks of horror and disgust before carrying on walking. It was the small things, he thought.

Slade noticed their general discomfort while walking past, assumed he was to blame and smacked him roughly over the head. He decided to stop and switch to a bat-glare instead.

They reached a section of the vessel that looked a lot emptier and darker than the areas they had just walked through. There were more guards but less normal people. The guards barely acknowledged the small group as they walked past. They stood with their backs straight, eyes staring straight ahead, and clutching a gun to their chests ready to be used at a moment's notice. Probably without hesitation or remorse, Nightwing thought.

They walked past several doors before coming to the one they were headed for. The guard inserted a normal but old looking key into the lock, and Nightwing couldn't help but wonder why the technology was a lot better where they had just come from than it was down here.

As the door creaked open, the two guards shoved him into the room while keeping a firm grip on his arms that were now aching and probably bruising.

The room was dimly lit - enough to see properly but definitely the darkest he had seen so far. Dark enough to be ominous and threatening, but light enough for whoever was in there to be able to see what they were doing. It looked rather damp and dreary as if not properly looked after, and Nightwing refused to think about what the stains on the walls were.

The only thing in the entire room was a metal chair slightly to the far side of the room with all four legs drilled into the ground so that it couldn't be moved. The other side of the room was completely empty except for shackles on the wall.

Nightwing was dragged and placed unceremoniously onto the chair. He attempted to struggle and somehow free himself, but once Slade added his own strength after seeing the guards struggle to contain him there was nothing Nightwing could do. Nightwing felt a small prick in his side as Slade began walking away.

Thick and uncomfortable looking ropes were then wrapped around each of his wrists and ankles, attaching him to the chair's legs and armrests. Another rope was secured around his stomach and the back of the chair. A vile looking gag was placed in his mouth.

The guards made final checks with the ropes as Slade watched on curiously, then one by one they all left him alone in the room.

The door closed, depriving the room of light, and the darkness slowly crept around Nightwing.

**A/N - So, Nightwing's not in a great position right now... Hopefully it's picking up a little.**

**Please let me know what you think! Your reviews are making me super happy and I want to update as soon as I see them! **

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Until next time, thank you!**


	6. Strung up

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 6 - Strung up  
**

The room Nightwing was in went really cold really fast. He was sure his bare feet were slowly turning into icicles, and if he were able to see in front of him, he knew his breath would be turning into small clouds in front of his face.

He tried moving his hands and feet, but the ropes were tightly secured and the only thing he was succeeding in doing was giving himself rope burns. The gag in his mouth was disgusting, smelt awful and caused him to have to breathe heavily through his nose.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there, although he was sure it hadn't been that long... Hadn't they only dropped him off a minute ago? Or was it and hour? Had he been here more than a day? Surely not... he would have noticed wouldn't he?

He thought about the Team, and if they would have noticed he was missing yet. He had told Tim last night (if it _was_ last night) that he would be there for training in the morning. When he didn't turn up would they assume he was busy, or think there was something wrong?

One thing was for certain - when someone decided to check his apartment they were in for a nasty surprise. Although any clues they may find would leave them in the wrong direction. Slade had claimed he was not the one to search the place, and Nightwing believed him. When Batman or Robin or Batgirl or the Team found out who _had_ done it and went looking for them, they wouldn't find Dick or Slade.

Nightwing was suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion.

He was tired again, and there was no caffeine here to keep him alert.

He resisted but eventually, despite the restricted and uncomfortable position, he drifted off into uneasy unconsciousness.

o.O.o

Slade stood in the monitoring room, and watched as Nightwing's head finally drooped as he fell asleep. He had thought the boy would never drop off. The sedative he had injected him with had been powerful enough, and he should have lost consciousness sooner. Slade wasn't concerned though, he himself had built up a rather strong tolerance against those types of drugs, and he wasn't surprised to think that the boy had too.

He had known Nightwing would not be entirely willing to part with whatever he knew, or to become his apprentice again. When he had approached Manta about turning Nightwing, the man had scoffed.

He had _scoffed _at Slade Wilson. The arrogance of it had made him want to slit his throat, but he knew Manta was a key player. He was needed.

Manta had been unaware of his past with the former Robin, as a lot of people were, and was surprised to say the least. Slade had asked for the chance to make another attempt at having him as an apprentice that would benefit them both. The conversation had been interesting.

_Slade walked down the hallway, headed in the direction of Manta's office. As he approached the door Kaldur'ahm stepped out. They politely nodded at each other before parting. Slade had to admit that he was playing his part well. No one except himself suspected anything._

_He knocked on the door and was told to enter._

_Manta sat at his desk looking far from calm._

'_Slade, good to see you,' he said conversationally._

'_You too,' Slade replied curtly. He wasn't one for small talk. 'I have a proposal.'_

_Manta looked up surprised, 'You do?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_What is it then?' _

_Taking a deep breath, Slade knew this conversation would be difficult._

'_I wish to make Nightwing my apprentice and a loyal ally of the Light,' the last part wasn't completely true but he knew it would get him closer to what he wanted. He wanted the boy for himself, as an heir, but Manta wouldn't agree if he knew it was just for Slade's personal gain. _

_Manta scoffed and smiled as if Slade had just told a joke that was amusing, but not funny enough to outright laugh at._

'_Nightwing? He has no reason to turn to us. What makes you think the boy would willingly switch sides?'_

'_I have reason to believe that I can make him.'_

'_Really now?'_

'_Yes. And it would not be the first time either. The boy was my apprentice for a while during his days as Robin with the Teen Titans in Jump. I am capable.' _

_Manta looked shocked and unconvinced._

'_You mean to say you convinced the protégé of the Batman to fight for you? A boy who has had morals ground into him every single day from the entire Justice League since he was nine years old? That Robin?' _

'_Yes, that Robin,' Slade said, biting back his annoyance. 'With a little blackmail, I assure you it wasn't difficult.'_

'_And what do you have on him this time that would make him fight for us?'_

'_Oh, believe me. What I have will make him work for me without resistance.'_

'_I don't doubt your abilities Slade, but you'd have to capture him first. The identities of the League, especially the bats, are closely guarded secrets. How do you mean to get your hands on him in the first place?'_

'_I have my ways,' he said ominously._

_Black Manta looked as though he wanted to challenge further._

'_Tell me more about the previous apprenticeship, and what you plan to do.'_

Manta had been annoyingly thorough, but Slade had complied... leaving out a few details of course. He had no intention of sharing the boy with the Light. He knew he needed them to keep him contained for a while, keep them happy with some information, make them think they were winning before he took the boy and fled once he was broken. He needed a loyal apprentice.

He had blackmail. He had tools, weapons, facilities. They were in a secure location. This time, Slade would not let Nightwing escape. He would not let the security lax for one second. He would take no chances.

Grabbing a communicator he called to the guards.

'He's asleep, you can go in now,' he said curtly.

He watched through cameras as four guards entered the room Nightwing was in. They undid the ropes and removed the gag from his mouth. Leaving the dark corner of the room, they dragged him over to the clear area and proceeded to fasten his ankles and wrists into the shackles.

As the guards left, Nightwing hung limply from the wall with his arms suspended above his head and his head resting on his chest.

Slade noticed with satisfaction that there was no way for the boy to escape. He would be awake within an hour. Then the fun could begin.

o.O.o

Dick's head felt heavier than it ever had before as he lifted it from where it was resting on his chest.

The next thing he noticed was the pain in his limbs. His arms were suspended above him and his legs secured below. He could barely move, and when he did it felt as though he were about to rip something out of a socket.

It wasn't the first time he had been strung up like this, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but he hated it. He hated the vulnerability. He hated the helplessness, the way that he was at the mercy of whoever walked in. He hated the soreness and the uncomfortable position.

And most of all, he hated what he knew was coming next.

It was a cliché technique of a lot of villains, but it never failed to send a shiver down Nightwing's spine.

The sound of the door to the room opening and then closing echoed around the grimy walls, and Dick's eyes squinted into the low lighting to glimpse who had walked in. He had been expecting Slade of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't hope that it wasn't.

The gleam of Deathstroke's mask seemed to shine even in the absence of light, and his weapons glistened menacingly as he stalked over to the wall where Nightwing hung, like a predator circling his prey. Dick had been at Slade's mercy many times before, but never like this. He was finding it difficult to find the man's angle, to figure out where his loyalties lay or if he was just working for himself as usual. There was a dangerous mystery surrounding him.

The silence in the cell was putting Dick on edge.

Slade simply stood there, observing. He was barely moving. Barely breathing.

The door opened again and Nightwing dragged his eyes from the stoic man over to the entrance. Two guards had come in and shut the door behind them.

He shifted his eyes back to Slade.

'I don't have anything to tell you,' Nightwing said, forcing his voice to sound calm and assured.

The guards sneered but Slade remained impassive.

Before the silence could fully fall for a second time, Slade moved.

His right fist swung in a fast and powerful arc and hit Nightwing in the face. The sheer force of it had him swinging back and forth in his chains uncontrollably. The metal chains were clinking against each other as they swung him violently from side to side. The abruptness of it had caught everyone off guard, although the men to the back quickly recovered and placed sadistic smiles on their faces.

Dick was sure that he had been hit in almost the exact same place as before. The left side of his face was tingling sharply, and he felt wetness on his lip.

Bringing his face back around to face Slade again, he wasn't surprised by the stillness. Slade could go from a raging hurricane to the eye of a storm in seconds.

Breathing in sharply, Nightwing was about to say something when a fist came at his stomach. He coughed and tried to unsuccessfully double over, the chains restricting his movement.

Another fist came flying at the other side of his face before he could recover, sending him swinging again. The chains were biting into his wrists painfully.

Slade stepped back, and pulled out a knife.

**A/N - I really hope that was okay - wasn't completely sure that it flowed while I was writing it. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Please let me know what you think, any suggestions - anything at all, thank you!**


	7. Missing

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 7 - Missing**

Barbra Gordon didn't consider herself a morning person, but she was capable of getting up early despite her preferences. There was a bite in the air and she wrapped her light blue coat around herself tightly while clutching her cup of coffee with a death-like grip. Walking briskly down the street, her bright ginger curls bouncing up and down, her breath came in puffs of visible air that danced upward. Although she preferred night-time, there was no denying that peaceful mornings like these were beautiful.

She was supposed to be meeting Dick at the manor so that they could change into their uniforms and then zeta over to Mount Justice for training that morning, but a certain former boy wonder was running a little late. She glanced at her watch... a _lot_ late.

Tim had told her that Dick had stayed up late going over Intel last night and that he needed to be at Bludhaven Police Department early in the morning for a while, but had assured Tim that he would be at the Mountain to train the team.

She honestly had no idea how he kept up with everything, she knew he must be stressed beyond belief. She decided to cut him some slack. Maybe he was just held up at BPD, or had slept in a little later than he had meant to. She wouldn't mind - she'd even be happy if he got some extra rest. He deserved it. Everyone had noticed the effect stress was having on Nightwing and how he always seemed to be overloaded with stacks of things to do - you had to be blind not to. Or maybe just Batman. They both had a tendency to overwork themselves and be pushed to the limit almost without realising.

Walking up the manor driveway while listening to the sound her shoes made as she crunched the gravel, she saw Alfred waiting by the door for her.

'Morning Alfred,' she said cheerily.

'Good morning Miss Gordon. Is Master Dick with you today?' he greeted her with a smile and asked concerned. Alfred was Dick's grandfather in every sense of the word except blood.

'No,' she said stepping into the warm mansion, 'he must have overslept. Tim said he had to be at the station this morning too - he might have gotten held up again. I think I'll just head straight over.'

'Very well Miss Gordon, I shall inform Master Dick of your departure,' he said with a smile as she hurried through the grandfather clock.

'Thanks Alfred! Bye!'

'Good bye Miss Gordon.'

Barbra threw her empty coffee cup in the bin, glanced at her watch again and hurried to change into her Batgirl costume - she was later than she thought. She knew that she wouldn't miss anything though - Dick was the leader, and the Team wouldn't start the training session without him. She hurried over to the Batcave's zeta tube and walked through.

'**Batgirl B-16'**

o.O.o

Tim had been ready at Mount Justice for a while, waiting for Nightwing to arrive and start the training session. He was eager to learn from his older brother - he had always admired him, even from an early age.

Nightwing had said that he would be at the Mountain on time for training even though he had some things to do, errands to run, places to be or whatever he was doing. He had a busy life.

Tim had taken advantage of the extra time by looking into the Bludhaven mob that had had Nightwing stumped late last night. Dick had told him not to look into it, but he found himself with some rare free time and decided to make the most of it.

It was exactly as Nightwing had said - the mob had disappeared without a trace.

Although, by scanning through the city's security cameras leading up to the disappearance, Tim was able to see that there _had_ been some suspicious activity. More and more people had started arriving at the mobs known base in Bludhaven, and not normal looking people either. Professional looking people. _Hell_, he thought_, they look like assassins with their suits and weapons_. He had also found that there had been a dramatic decrease in the number of homeless people on the streets. Either Nightwing was doing an exceptional job at cleaning up the city, or something suspicious was going on.

Not that he doubted his brother's abilities at all, but this had 'suspicious' written all over it in red sharpie ink.

They needed more information, needed to go over what they already had with a fine tooth comb.

'**Batgirl B-16'**

The sound of the computer announcing Batgirls arrival snapped him out of his daze. The absence of Nightwing's name didn't go unnoticed by Robin - they usually arrived together these days (it had become such a common occurrence that the Team had been exchanging bets on how long it would take them to _finally_ get together - Tim's money was on sooner rather than later, although Beast Boy was adamant that their leader was too chicken to ask her out).

He walked over to where Barbra was standing next to Mal and Cassie.

'Hey BG,' he said.

'Hey Robin,' she paused and looked at him thoughtfully with concern, apparently she could see something in his face. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine, just... have you heard from Nightwing this morning?' he asked hurriedly. He was beginning to feel apprehensive over the lack of contact. If Nightwing knew he was going to be late, he would usually call ahead and sort something out. He didn't like inconveniencing people.

'No, but I'm sure he's just running late,' Babs answered reassuringly, although a concerned expression began seeping onto her face.

'Okay, I'll try and call him now,' he said unconvinced, getting out his phone and holding it up to his ear.

It rang a few times before going straight to voicemail. Tim decided not to leave a message. He tried twice more before giving up.

He switched to the emergency bat-communicator. Batman's orders were that these were for emergencies _only_ and were to be answered at _all times_ unless physically unable, no exceptions. Tim had a bad feeling about Dick this morning, and if his brother had taught him anything, it was that he should trust his gut.

Pressing down the transmit button, he called.

'Nightwing this is Robin, please respond, over.'

There was no answer. Only static.

'Nightwing, come in Nightwing, over.'

There was still no answer. After trying several times, Tim began to feel physically ill. Something was seriously wrong. Dick should have answered.

He walked quickly out of the room, avoiding running worriedly in front of the team, to where Barbra was still standing among the Team, who all had varying degrees of annoyance on their faces - the training session was supposed to have started a while ago now. Batgirl had her phone out and a worried expression on her face. Their eyes met and through facial expressions and small jerky eye movements, they had decided what to do.

'We need to check his apartment, make sure everything's okay. I tried the bat-communicator. Nothing - just static,' Tim told her, trying to keep the rising panic out of his voice. He needed to keep his cool like Batman had taught him, especially in front of the team.

They had attracted the attention of the surrounding partners while talking, and the small group of heroes began to look concerned and interested.

'Is everything alright?'

'Is Nightwing okay?'

Questions flooded from all sides, and Batgirl stepped forward.

'We don't know yet. Robin and I will go to his apartment in Bludhaven to see what's happening,' her cool and calm voice spread effortlessly through the room.

'Do you want us to come too? We can help,' Cassie interjected eagerly. For a moment, Tim jealously thought she had a crush on Nightwing. She wasn't the first and she certainly wouldn't be the last - his brother attracted attention wherever he went.

'No, sorry,' he said firmly, 'if you went to where Nightwing lives, his identity would be compromised. But thanks. We need you to stay here, in case anyone arrives. You can train in the meantime.'

There were looks of disappointment. Tim knew that the lives of the bat clan were shrouded in secrecy and mystery. The team would jump at the chance to see inside their leader's apartment, to see what he was like outside of being Nightwing. Who he was under the mask.

Tim and Barbra walked towards the zeta, headed for Bludhaven.

'**Batgirl B-16'**

'**Robin B-20'**

o.O.o

Batgirl and Robin entered an alley similar to the one in Gotham, wrinkling their noses in disgust at the smell and almost covering their ears to protect them from the harsh sirens that screamed from all directions.

Wasting no time, the two of them wordlessly took to the roof and began scouting the area around Dick's apartment to make sure there was no immediate threat to their safely. Satisfied that they weren't about to be attacked, they entered through the secret window entrance Nightwing had told them about before, to be prepared for emergencies. Emergencies like this.

Inside the apartment was not what they had expected at all.

Everything that could have been moved was thrown on the floor. Shards of glass, shattered photo frames, toppled furniture. There was even a small drop of blood on the floor that Batgirl immediately sealed to be analyzed.

They walked carefully through so as not to disturb the scene and they gazed around in shock.

'I think we should call Batman,' Batgirl said quietly, breaking the silence. She sounded calm, but Tim could read her well enough to know that seeing Dick's place like this had disturbed her.

'Yeah, we should,' he replied, as his gaze caught a small and intricate symbol branded onto the wall.

'We really should.'

**A/N - Okay, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the feedback - it keeps me motivated - makes me want to update right away. Chapter updates might not come as fast over the next few weeks **_**(exams exams exams - urgh! Save me!)...**_** but I will definitely keep on top of this.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**This chapter is a little slower, but I needed everyone to know about Nightwing. It'll pick up again soon - I promise!**

**Thank You! **


	8. Drowning

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 8 - Drowning**

The blade was jagged and rough against Nightwing's skin but he refused to cry out. The knife glistened with droplets of dark red that dripped to the floor one after the other, joining the puddle that was slowly expanding underneath his bare feet, now splattered and damp and red.

Nightwing coughed and sent a splatter of bright crimson blood onto the floor only to receive yet another kick to the stomach. He felt his ribs creak and his joints burn as he struggled to stay upright. Slade took the blade to his chest and carved a line causing blood to rush out. He grunted but refused to give any satisfaction. He could feel the bruises and scars that would be appearing on his skin soon.

Dick's eyes widened as Slade came close. He breathed heavily, expecting the worse. The only things keeping him up were the chains.

Slade undid the bindings and watched as Nightwing's beaten and bloody form crumpled and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

'Get up,' he said quietly, but the threatening and demanding tone was dark and harsh.

He stayed still for a moment, trying to find strength in his legs. There wasn't any. He tried to gather willpower and force himself standing, and made it onto all fours before Slade ruthlessly lashed out and kicked, sending Nightwing flying backwards to hit the wall. His back made contact and he groaned painfully before he could stop himself. He tried counting his ragged breaths in an attempt to calm his heart that was currently thudding painfully in his chest.

Slade stalked forward, grabbed a handful of black messy curls and dragged him upwards. His body screamed in protest but he had no choice but to comply despite the pain it caused him.

Slade was tall - much taller than Nightwing, and standing in front of him now Dick felt like a helpless child cowering before the monster that lived under his bed.

Still holding him upright, Slade hit the side of his face sending Nightwing back to the floor. He grabbed his arm and twisted so that he was against the wall, his face looking sideways uncomfortably. His arm screamed, but Dick refused to. He knew that with one small movement his arm could be broken in seconds, and he knew that Slade wouldn't care.

'If you don't tell them something this will go on for _days_ Richard,' Slade leaned in close and hissed menacingly, quiet enough that only Dick heard.

'I don't... have anything... _to_ say,' Nightwing said, gasping for breath from his burning lungs.

Releasing the pressure on Dick's arm Slade spun him around again and kneed him in the stomach, feeling a rib crack under the force. The air rushed out of Nightwing's lungs as he fell to the floor with a cry, his head landing with a sickening crack that sent him spinning and spiralling into an oppressive darkness.

o.O.o

Ice water was thrown onto Nightwing's unconscious form, dousing his body in freezing water. He instantly woke, spluttering and coughing and disorientated. His body ached and stung as he remembered what had caused him to pass out in the first place. At least he wasn't hanging from those chains anymore. Small mercies.

Nightwing squinted up through the curtain of his damp hair at Slade's glowering form on the opposite side of the room. The other two henchmen from earlier were at either side of Dick looking gleeful and staring at him in anticipation. The last thing he noticed (although it _really_ should have been the first thing) was that he had been brought to his knees with his hands behind his back, tied with thick ropes in front of a metal bowl of water. '_Great_. _Just wonderful_,' he thought bitterly.

Slade seemed to be considering something before talking into a communication device he was holding.

'I'd like a minute alone with Nightwing,' his tone made it sound as though there was a chance to refuse, but everything about Slade screamed _do-not-disobey-me._

He must have received an answer from whoever was on the other side. The two men next to Dick walked slowly out of the room before shutting the door with a slam that he felt as it reverberated through his chest.

Slade stalked forward.

'The cameras are off.'

Nightwing bit back a sarcastic reply and kept quiet. Who knew what the psychopath would do if he pissed him off where there were no consequences.

'Here's what's happening,' he said, low and assured. 'I know that both Aqualad and Artemis are on this vessel pretending they're loyal to the Light while passing information to the Justice League. _You_ know that _I_ know.'

He paused, looking for a reaction.

'I want you as my apprentice,' Nightwing's head jerked up at that but he was ignored, 'and Black Manta wants any and _all_ information you can give.'

'Manta has commanded that I extract this information through _any_ means necessary... and we both know what that means.'

'Slade, I told you that I-' Dick's protests went unheard.

'And I will do so until Manta is satisfied and you swear allegiance to me. If you do not... Aqualad and Artemis will be in more danger than they ever realised and all three of you would be slaughtered without hesitation.'

Dick's breathing quickened as, piece by piece, things came together. Become Slade's apprentice and give up information, or sentence himself and two of his best friends to certain death. It was sickeningly familiar and Dick felt trapped and claustrophobic.

'Are we clear?' Slade asked.

Nightwing looked up at Slade, and knew that the man behind that mask would never give up. He didn't want revenge for what had happened - he wanted to try again, and he would try harder and harder and harder until he had what he wanted by any means necessary. He was ruthless - relentless - and Nightwing knew that as long as he was who he was, then Slade would always be hunting him one way or another. All that changed in their endless eternal dance, were the casualties. Dick was determined there would be none.

'Crystal,' he answered, as the door reopened and the guards came back to commence questioning.

o.O.o

Artemis and Kaldur hurried down the hallways as fast as they dared.

Kaldur being interested in his apparent ex-teammates capture wouldn't arouse suspicion, but if they were both seen frantically running through hallways with worried and panicked expressions after receiving the news, they _might_ tip someone off...or several someones.

Artemis glanced at Kal's face. The cool and calm mask was still in place, but knowing each other this long she could see the signs. Set jaw, furrowed eyebrows. She knew that he was worried for their youngest brother, and she was too.

They had all grown up together. They had gone on countless missions with an annoying teenage Robin, cracking jokes, butchering the English language. Spent days and nights at the Mountain, enjoying each other's company, eating Megan's cookies, watching movies, laughing at Wally. They had been there for him when he finally told them his identity, and shed tears for the loss of his parents and later his brother. They had supported him through countless arguments before he broke off and became Nightwing. They were family.

Dick was their brother in every sense of the word, and they were terrified for him.

Artemis felt ill thinking about what could happen to all of them if the situation wasn't resolved.

She focused on walking instead.

As they neared the entrance to Black Manta's office, the door opened and Artemis and Kaldur stopped suddenly in their tracks quickly recovering. Manta walked out surrounded by guards and began walking in the opposite direction without noticing them.

'Father,' Kaldur called quietly.

Manta stopped and turned. Upon seeing his son and Tigress he smiled.

'I suppose you've come to see if the rumours are true?' he asked.

'I admit, I was curious yes,' Kaldur replied carefully. He knew that if he said the wrong thing it would put their cover at risk.

'It is true - Deathstroke has recently captured Nightwing. We have him in one of the interrogation rooms.'

Kaldur forced a small smile on his face. It looked strained and sorrowful to Artemis, but Manta smiled at seeing his son's reaction.

'I suppose you'd want to help kick some sense into your old teammate after everything that has happened?' he smiled as though it were a treat.

'The thought had crossed my mind... has he said anything yet?' Kaldur looked pale.

'No,' Manta replied ruefully, 'I'm told he's stubborn.'

'He always was.'

'Well, I have to get going. I'll see what I can do about a reunion Kaldur'ahm.'

'Thank you. Goodbye.'

As Manta and his guards trickled out of the halls, Artemis and Kaldur were left standing alone with each other and their thoughts.

Artemis turned to Kaldur, tears threatening to spill.

'We have to do something Kal,' she said thickly, fighting tears.

'We will,' he answered assuredly, jaw and shoulders set but sorrow and fear in his eyes.

o.O.o

Dick spluttered and coughed violently as his head was roughly dragged once again out of the freezing tub of water in front of him. He gasped for the oxygen he had been deprived of. He tried to curl up on himself protectively, but the guards at his shoulders had an iron grip.

'I'll ask again,' Slade stated coolly, 'what are the Justice League and their partners planning to do in order to stop the Light?'

Nightwing glared with as much intensity as he could muster. Slade just sighed, annoyed at the current lack of cooperation.

'Your resistance is futile. Are there any plans for future attacks against the Light?'

Silence met his question.

Dick breathed deeply before his head was shoved back into the water and held there by the guards as Slade stood by impassively.

He tried to remain as calm and as still as possible, knowing that his supply of oxygen would lessen if he panicked... although that was difficult to remember while submerged in icy water with no escape.

His lungs started to burn. His head felt light. His eyes stung.

Precious bubbles of air started to escape from his mouth, floating to the surface.

He couldn't help it. It was instinct. Dick started to struggle against his captors and tried to get to the surface. Shouldn't they have let him up by now? He would drown if they didn't.

His movements became frantic and panicked. This was longer than last time, wasn't it? Didn't they want him alive?

The pressure in his head built and the burning in his lungs intensified. He felt light - on air, floating through endless pain.

Suddenly he was violently dragged up again.

He gulped in precious air that felt cold and biting against his chest, but he couldn't get enough. He coughed and hacked and threw up water.

Dick felt his body go limp in exhaustion and he realised he was relying on the guards to keep him on his knees.

His eyes were stinging and red. It hurt to blink and everything was blurry.

His coughing subsided as he continued to breathe deeply as if he'd never breathe again.

As the room came into focus, Dick wished it hadn't. Blissful unawareness was a happy alternative.

There standing before him was Slade, his posture making it obvious he was smirking as if he'd won the lottery. To his side, with careful emotionless masks, were Kaldur and Artemis.

'You have visitors,' Slade said, with a sadistic grin in his voice to rival the Joker.

**A/N - I know I said that updates may be slower, but I was **_**really**_** unhappy with how I left the last chapter so I thought - hey, why not just upload another one? So I did! **

**A little more interesting than last time - more suspense, so I hope I didn't disappoint. Difficult to write but I hope it's okay! This is also the longest chapter so far (over 2,000!).**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I love reading the comments! Thank you!**


	9. Detective

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 9 - Detective **

Batman arrived at Dick's apartment as soon as Barbra and Tim had contacted him and told him what had happened.

Dick was missing, his apartment had been trashed and searched by an unknown culprit with an unknown motive.

Glancing around, he realised that it was much worse than he had expected. His son's possessions were strewn about the place, and he could barely walk around the small apartment without stepping on something.

He hoped Dick hadn't been here when it happened.

The door was still intact, so whoever did this didn't force their way in, even though they obviously didn't care about their presence being known... Either they (assuming there were multiple culprits) came in through a window, picked the lock or somehow found an alternate route.

He had already done a sweep of the area surrounding the apartment block and came up with nothing. There were no prints other than Dick's to be found in the room, and no evidence other than the mess that anyone else had been there at all.

He would check the area's security cameras from the batcave computer later, and maybe have a look at what was going on in the police department. Someone had to have noticed something.

He was snapped from his thoughts by Batgirl's voice coming through his comm. link. He breathed deeply.

'Batman, I just finished testing the blood sample I found in Nightwing's apartment.'

'And?' he asked in his gruff Batman voice.

'It... It's Dick's,' she answered quietly as if she was hesitant to tell him... as if he weren't stable.

He sighed.

'Thank you, Batgirl,' he answered quickly, maybe too quickly.

'But, Bruce... there wasn't... it wasn't a lot of blood... it's not enough to be worried about - there was barely a drop... he'll be okay,' Barbra's hurried voice sounded in his ear. He would have been grateful for the reassurance if it didn't sound as though she were trying to convince herself.

'Batgirl, pull up any relevant BPD reports from today, and check to see whether Officer Grayson arrived at work this morning. Ask Robin to hack their database if you have any trouble with any encrypted files.'

He let the detective take over. He couldn't afford to jeopardize this mission by letting his emotions get in the way.

He'd never get his son back if he lost his reasoning.

'Will do Batman,' Batgirl answered.

The comm. went quiet, and Bruce was left standing in an empty apartment with his thoughts, praying his son was okay.

He went back to his investigation.

On the wall directly in front of him there seemed to be a symbol. It was a bat, carved hurriedly.

Batman quickly inhaled, and ran to the batmobile.

_o.O.o_

'_You have visitors,' Slade said._

Slade's words barely reached Artemis through the sudden onslaught of grief that hit her like a wave.

She almost staggered at what she saw.

Nightwing was knelt before them being held up roughly by two guards who were standing behind him holding his arms behind his back.

Slade nodded at the guards, who promptly released Dick and exited the room, leaving only Slade, Artemis, Kaldur and Dick.

Tigress quickly slipped an amused expression on her face, while Artemis tried to gage the condition of one of her best friends.

Dick was covered in blood. None of his wounds looked life-threatening, but the sheer number of them was enough to make her worry and wince. Blood oozed from knife wounds, a split lip, grazes and scrapes, and dark bruises contrasted with his pale and clammy skin. Red skin was pulled taught and was swelling from ferocious punches and disgusting beatings. And she was standing _right next_ to the bastard who did it. She clenched her fists as her blood boiled.

In the space of a day, he had become a human punching bag, and it was so painfully obvious, that Artemis' facade almost slipped - and it would have if she didn't know that revealing herself meant certain death for all of them.

'_Play along, Artemis. Keep it together... for Dick's sake.'_

Nightwing was coughing and choking on water, his face and hair dripping. His ragged breathing was borderline panting, and it was clear he wasn't getting enough oxygen after being deprived of it for so long. Each breath looked painful as it rattled through his bruised and bloody chest.

At Slade's words, Dick's face tilted upwards.

His eyes were covered by his mask, but they met Kaldur's gaze. She glanced briefly at her partner. His face was expressionless, and if she didn't know better, she would have thought Kaldur held nothing but contempt for the man kneeling before them.

Dick's gaze flicked towards hers, and Artemis prayed that her act was as convincing as Kaldur's. He showed no recognition - she was just an average villainess - Nightwing wasn't _supposed_ to know who she was.

He finally looked at Slade. There was a worried and pleading expression on Nightwing's face, as if he were silently begging Slade not to do something.

The next thing surprised them all.

Deathstroke removed his half-orange, half-black mask to reveal a smirk that was nightmare worthy.

Both Kaldur and Tigress had seen Slade Wilson before - the man didn't constantly wear the mask on the ship, and he _was_ an ally after all, but Artemis was confused as to why he would reveal himself in front of an enemy. Wasn't he the world's greatest tactician? Wasn't _reveal-your-secret-identity- to- an-enemy _one of the top ten _no-no's_ of superheroes and supervillains?

Apparently Kaldur was confused too, and it showed... although Nightwing didn't - he looked resigned.

'Deathstroke, do you think it is wise to reveal your face to an enemy?' Kaldur asked hesitantly.

Slade smiled as though he found this amusing.

'Don't worry Kaldur'ahm, Dick and I already know each other quite well,' Slade stated calmly, watching their reactions.

Artemis inhaled sharply.

Nightwing's identity was compromised. Meaning the entire League was in danger - it wouldn't be hard for Slade to figure out everyone's identities once he had Dick's. And what did he mean by them knowing each other? Since when had Slade ever met Nightwing... hadn't he been brought in just this morning?

Questions buzzed around her head, but it wasn't her place to speak out, she had to let Kaldur do the talking.

'I'm afraid I don't quite understand,' Kaldur stated in a calm voice. He was just as confused as she was. As far as they were concerned, the Team hadn't fought Deathstroke as a major opponent yet, and hopefully they never would. Neither of them knew what Slade was talking about.

Slade smiled and feigned surprise.

'Oh, you mean Nightwing never told you? You _were_ on the same Team weren't you? I thought you were close?'

'We were... until I discovered my father and the way of the Light,' he said assuredly.

'It seems there really _are_ trust issues on that team...' Slade was mocking Kaldur, but he refused to react.

'Slade. _Don't_.'

Nightwing's voice was quiet but commanding and he was intensely glaring holes through the mercenary's skull.

Slade turned around and stared at Nightwing before kicking him violently in the stomach. Dick grunted and bent over to protect himself, though his hands were tied behind him. Artemis winced quietly.

'_Don't_ interrupt me,' he growled, turning back to his guests.

'During his days in Jump, _Robin_ used to work for me.'

He said it smoothly - without hesitation, and it was so obviously true. The way Deathstroke smiled, how Dick looked away ashamed, the way they interacted.

Artemis found herself feeling slightly ill.

There was no way that Robin the Boy Wonder would work for a psychopath... right? They had known him since he was thirteen! The Team would know if he was leading a double life wouldn't they? The Titans would have said something if Robin had turned. Dick, who was so firm in his beliefs, who would do anything to save a friend, who had been trained by the _goddamn Batman_, wouldn't just randomly turn to a life of crime... right?

Kaldur's face was as open as she had seen it in months - confusion was etched into his expression and he was in too much shock to hide it.

He glanced at her to make sure his disbelief was shared, and then shifted his gaze to Nightwing.

'It... It wasn't _like_ that Slade,' Dick said quietly with a half-hearted attempt at a growl. He refused to look at them.

'Then what _was_ it like, Richard?' Slade countered menacingly. He received no answer.

'If I remember correctly, you were my apprentice. I taught you how to fight. I taught you ruthlessness, tactics, strategies, valuable skills and tools and weapon mastery. You were my _heir_.'

'It was a long time ago Slade... It wasn't that simple... It wasn't will-' Nightwing was cut off sharply.

'Yes it was a while ago, and from what I've heard you're a better fighter, more mature... And you've put my teachings to use,' Slade's tone surprised Artemis and Kaldur. It was almost as if he were praising Dick, who looked paler and paler with each word out of Slade's mouth.

Artemis was finding it difficult to comprehend the situation. There was no way Nightwing was a bad guy...

Kaldur seemed to be struggling with the facts too.

'Your father, Black Manta and I have decided that once Nightwing has revealed some useful information, I will make him my apprentice again, and the Light shall have a new ally.'

Slade finished his speech, all the while watching Kaldur. The room felt hot and stuffy - it was suffocating.

Kaldur was staring at Dick, who was still looking down at the floor, either through exhaustion or shame.

'In that case, I look forward to once again working with an old friend on the side of the Light. I wish you luck in your endeavours, Slade.'

With a last glance at Nightwing, the two of them started to make their way to the exit.

'Luck is not needed Kaldur'ahm,' Slade called before they left, 'but from what I'm told, you're welcome to come and help turn your friend to the Light.'

Kaldur gave a curt nod and exited the room, Artemis following.

The door shut with a loud clang.

**A/N - So there's chapter 9... Hope you guys aren't disappointed! The reviews for the last chapter were amazing! Don't worry about identities - for the sake of the story, Slade knows Dick's ID and can guess at others, but figures that it's extra blackmail to fall back on, so he's not going to tell the world or anything.**

**Timeline-wise I was thinking that in the gap between season 1 and 2, the Titans, the Nightwing transformation and Jason's resurrection happened. Hope that's okay!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Stupid and Careless

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 10 - Stupid and Careless**

As soon as the door slammed shut, Artemis allowed herself to breathe. It came out ragged as if she were crying. She thought of the happy go lucky kid she knew as Robin and compared him to the broken and beaten man on the other side of the steel door. Were they even the same person anymore? Dick had changed so much, she felt as though she barely recognised him. She heard gasping and coughing from the room they had just left. She turned and started walking away quickly, with Kaldur following behind her. She had to get away from there.

Neither of them said anything as they walked down the deserted hallways. They had been so careful - they had made sure there wasn't an ounce of suspicion. Not once had they discussed their plans, motives, identities or even the League or the Team on board an enemy vessel. Artemis always made sure to think carefully about what she said before she spoke as Tigress, but they needed to talk. There was no way of avoiding it. They had to do _something_.

Kaldur had mentioned that his sleeping quarters had no security camera - a privilege he had apparently earned though he didn't know how - so that was where Artemis was headed.

She walked through the passages and around the corners like a whirlwind, stopping for no one and not even checking to see if Kaldur was keeping up.

Approaching the room, she grabbed the cold steel handle and pushed down with more force than was necessary, and barged into the bare chambers.

She heard Kaldur walking in behind her but didn't turn around. She felt tears prick her eyes and took her mask off, looking at the ceiling with her hands on her hips, fighting the salty moisture that was threatening to fall. Seeing Dick like that had had more of affect on her than she had thought. God, he had looked up at them so powerless, helpless, and they hadn't done anything to help their little brother... but how could they? It was an impossible situation. Either option was crippling.

"Artemis."

Kaldur's voice was calm and comforting and very, very quiet. She looked back over her shoulder. He was standing tall, with his back straight - exactly like he was supposed to, but upon seeing her shining eyes, his demeanour collapsed and he walked forward to embrace her.

Leaning her head on his chest, Artemis took Tigress' place for the first time in weeks and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Kal," she asked through sobs, "what are we going to do? How can we-? What will they-?"

"We will find a way through this. Do not worry. Dick is strong willed, he will pull through and we will escape this together."

"But Kal, what was he talking about? Did Dick really... How didn't we know? Does Batman..."

"I do not know what Deathstroke meant, but I do know that Dick is our friend and currently in a perilous situation. We will find out what we need to when we are safe."

She nodded and pulled away, wiping tears and putting her mask back in its place.

"Ok boss," she said, becoming Tigress again.

"We will arrange another meeting with Wally at the warehouse. We need to tell them what has happened. We will figure this out."

o.O.o

Bruce Wayne strode purposely through the manor like a man on a mission. He was breathing heavily and his footsteps echoed eerily through the empty hallways. Tim was at Mount Justice with the rest of the Team, and he hadn't told Alfred what had happened yet. He couldn't.

He was looking for a particular spot in the woodwork between Dick's and Jason's old rooms. A small table with a vase of flowers had been conveniently placed between them by Dick several years ago to cover up a part of the wall, and on any other occasion, Bruce would have smiled while remembering why he had put it there.

_Batman had just finished the nightly patrol of Gotham and had returned to the manor. He hadn't allowed Robin to accompany him that evening - there had been reports of the Joker running riot again, and Jason just wasn't ready for that level of insanity yet. He had thrown a fit of course. He demanded that he should be able to help because he was ready. He was born ready. _

_Bruce had won the argument and Jason had stayed home under the watchful eye of Alfred._

_Remembering the foul mood Jason was in when he left, Bruce decided to check on him. Nearing the hallway of his room, Bruce heard voices and held back a little._

"_Hey Jaybird, where's Bruce?" _

_Had Dick decided to come back to the manor for the weekend? They had fought not too long ago about something trivial again, maybe they could make up. Bruce had wanted to make up with his ward for days now, but they were both so stubborn._

"_Out on patrol, Dickhead," Jason grunted at him._

_Dick chuckled but didn't take offence at his name being used as an insult... again._

"_So why are you here?"_

"_Joker."_

"_Ah," Dick said, understanding. "So what are you doing?"_

_There was no answer but Bruce could hear shuffling. _

_Dick whistled and laughed. _

"_Bruce is not going to be happy when he sees this baby bird," he said with humour._

"_Yeah well, whatever, I don't care."_

_There was a pause where Bruce heard scratching._

"_Hey, how about I move this table and put a plant on it so you don't get into trouble?" Dick said enthusiastically. He sounded as though his light bulb idea was the greatest thing he had ever thought of. _

_The sound of a table being dragged could be heard, and Jason's exasperated sighs at Dick's antics. _

"_There," Dick proclaimed proudly, "he'll never know. And you, Jaybird, will live to see another day."_

"_Whatever. He's going to find out - World's Greatest Detective and all. He'll probably see it, shout at me for being irresponsible and then grunt something or other about justice."_

_Dick laughed._

"_Sure, but at least this way he can be oblivious for a little while."_

_They talked for a little while longer, and Bruce stood there marvelling at how well his sons were getting along. He'd never heard them have a conversation half as long as this without fighting. It was a miracle._

_Later that night when he was sure they were sleeping, Bruce walked over to where they were talking earlier and checked behind the table. _

_There, engraved into the wood, seemingly in a fit of rage, was a bat along with the caption 'BATMAN SUCKS.' _

_Bruce smiled. Jason was difficult sometimes, but he loved him. If he was getting along with Dick he didn't really care that the wood was ruined. So long as Alfred never found out..._

Bruce crouched down and found the old drawing in the wall while fighting back painful memories. Pulling out the picture he had taken at Dick's apartment, Bruce compared the two.

They were practically identical. All the details were the same minus the caption.

Batman didn't believe in coincidences.

Bruce ran through the manor. It was a hunch. Ridiculous and utterly impossible, but it was a hunch. As Batman took over and dug through the grave of Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne mourned the death of his son, and of the horrors to come.

How could he have been so stupid and careless? He should have checked the body, but he had been so trapped by his grief he couldn't bear to.

Stupid and careless.

It was time to pay a visit to Ra's al Ghul.

o.O.o

Wally stood in the warehouse that had been deemed as the default meeting point in Bludhaven. He was leaning against the crates but his foot tapped wildly in anticipation. He hadn't seen Artemis in a very long time.

He needed to see her, he needed to know she was okay.

He wasn't an idiot - he knew that an emergency meeting was always going to be bad news.

Nightwing hadn't shown up yet, which was odd. Dick was usually the first one there. He had a habit of being extra paranoid and wanting to scout around the area several times before they started discussing sensitive topics.

He heard footsteps to his left and stood up straight. Artemis and Kaldur walked around the crates, and Wally's shoulders sagged in relief.

There she was. She was okay. She looked a little sad and pale, but physically, Artemis was uninjured.

They ran to each other and embraced fiercely.

"What's happened?" Wally asked at last.

He didn't want to know - he wanted to be blissfully unaware and spend a few extra happy seconds with his girlfriend locked in an embrace. But in Wally's line of business, you rarely got what you wanted... so much for leaving the hero gig behind.

"We have a... complication," Kaldur answered finally.

Wally glanced at Artemis, who had her gaze trained on the floor. He paled slightly, dreading the news.

"We should probably wait until Nightwing gets here," he said, "he's usually here by now though."

"Wally," Artemis began, "that's why we're here."

"What?" he asked, dread pooling in his stomach. He swallowed painfully.

"Nightwing is currently being held as a prisoner of the Light by Deathstroke the Terminator. They want information and for Nightwing to switch sides," Kaldur answered gravely.

"_Deathstroke_? As in Slade Wilson?" Wally's face drained of any remaining colour.

"Yes. Do you know of any... history between them?" Kaldur asked hesitantly.

Wally glanced at each of them nervously.

"Dick begged me not to tell anyone, but... when Rob was with the Titans, he sort of got captured by Slade. He had injected the titans with nanobots - and Slade basically had the power to kill them and destroy them from the inside out if Robin didn't agree to become his apprentice. It was kinda twisted... well... _very_ twisted. Rob got out eventually, and all the Titans are okay, but Slade never really gave up on having Dick as an heir. I don't know all of what happened... he doesn't like to talk about it."

Silence met the explanation.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Artemis broke the silence with a quiet question, sounding slightly hurt.

"I think he was ashamed of what happened. You know how he is."

They fell silent again - Artemis and Kaldur absorbing the new information regarding their teammate.

"Whatever happened is in the past, and Dick is still our brother. We must help him," Kaldur's assured and confident voice brought them back to reality again.

"So," Wally began, "what are we going to do?"

o.O.o

Batman brutally fought his way past the Demon Head's guards - mercilessly punching and battling his way through. He was on the warpath. Smashing his fist through a glass window, he grabbed Ra's al Ghul by his collar and pulled him through the shattered pane, holding him to the ground by his arm.

"What did you do to Jason?" he growled menacingly. He had no time to play games with this man today. He needed answers.

"Act like you don't know what I'm talking about and I'll dislocate the shoulder. Answer me."

"I'm willing to, but it would have been more expedient if you hand me my communicator and allow me to call off my men," Ra's grunted.

Hesitantly, Batman allowed Ra's to speak into the device, calling off his men.

Speaking calmly, glass of wine in hand, Ra's began to talk.

"I was in the midst of toppling the economy of Europe. I sought a distraction, so I hired the Joker," Ra's spoke sounding very matter of fact. Batman's fists clenched tightly at the mention of the clown.

"He was paid extremely well for what was intended to be a wild goose chase," even as Ra's spoke, Batman could hear the madman's laugh reverberating through his skull. Echoing through his brain.

"Then, he murdered the boy. It grieved me to be a part of something so brutal. He was an unnecessary casualty."

Ra's paused as Batman struggled to control his anger.

"I had hoped to return to you what you'd lost. All it took was a few pay-offs to retrieve his body, and I had hoped to resurrect the boy using the Lazarus Pit."

"Where is he," Batman ground each word out as though it caused him pain. How could he have let this happen?

The sound of footsteps from behind Batman caused Ra's to pause.

Bruce turned around slowly, and his gaze fell upon a face he thought he would never see again.

"He's right here."

**A/N - Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter - it was amazing! As for Batman being on Earth - I'm deviating from YJ canon right now so things are different, and I needed Batman on Earth for the sake of the story. The dialogue between Bruce and Ra's has been adapted from 'Batman: Under the Red Hood.'**

**This is going to be a lot different from what actually happens from now on and I really hope you guys are okay with that! Was it a little rushed, or too jumpy? What do you guys want to see next?**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. I Failed You

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 11 - I Failed You**

"_He's right here."_

Bruce stood staring at the young man before him for what felt like an eternity.

He had aged. He had grown into the man that Bruce thought he never would. He was no longer a boy with fantasies of being recklessly better than the best, he was mature. He was old, not in his body but in his mind - in his experiences and understanding. His eyes were hard and steely as they fixed themselves on Bruce. _Jason's_ eyes, he reminded himself. Those dull and lifeless eyes that had stared through him all those years ago while he picked a small and fragile, broken body out of flames and destruction that felt like an eternity ago, were staring at him, bright, vibrant, alive, understanding and... accusing. But alive.

God, he was _alive_.

Bruce didn't move - couldn't move - afraid of breaking whatever spell that seemed to have descended over their lives. Afraid that the miracle he had been blessed with would be taken away.

Jason was here - alive, breathing, aging, _living_.

_God, he was alive._

"What is he doing here?"

Bruce was shocked out of his reverie. Jason's voice was deeper - much deeper than before... and harsher... so much harsher than the small young boy who spat out profanities in the childish squeak of young voices that had yet to break. And resentful - so full of hate and anguish. Resentment that was aimed at him - at Bruce. The kind of resentment that shouldn't exist in someone so young and innocent.

How could he even begin to weave words, to form coherent sentences and speak to the son he thought he had lost to a madman? How could he even _begin_ to apologise?

_(I'm sorry I couldn't save you... I'm sorry you died alone... I'm sorry I failed you... as Batman... as a guardian... as a father...)_

"Jason, I-"

"What is he doing here?"

Jason cut across him, looking at Ra's for answers. He was breathing heavily, as though trying to contain pent up anger.

_(The laugh of a madman echoed in his head)_

"It seems the Detective discovered what had happened at your brother's apartment," Ra's said calmly.

Jason huffed angrily, impatiently.

_(I got him killed... my son, my soldier... my fault)_

"He wasn't meant to. Dick was."

"Dick is missing."

Bruce decided to speak, but his voice came out softer than he had intended. He knew the gruff Batman voice wasn't really needed in this situation - both Ra's and Jason knew who he was - but he was still in the suit, he was still Batman. He wasn't supposed to show his feelings while in the suit... but it was _Jason_...

Jason's head snapped around to look at him quickly.

"_What_?" he hissed.

"I went to Dick's apartment. It was trashed - I traced it back to here. I'm assuming you're responsible, though I can't figure out why."

Why were they talking about this? Jason was _alive_. Bruce was hardly one to talk about feelings, but shouldn't they at least talk about this? Shouldn't there have been an emotional reunion? And, come to think of it, why was he only finding out now? As far as he could see, Jason had been alive for a while... why was he here with Ra's al Ghul?

Why hadn't he come home...?

"_Fuck_."

"Jason," Ra's chastised from across the room. Bruce inwardly smiled - some things never changed. Somehow it was reassuring. So much was different - but underneath, Jason was still the same person... wasn't he? He wished he was the one to tell Jason off for his language, not Ra's.

"That means _they've_ got him then," Jason was speaking to Ra's. Bruce suddenly felt out of the loop, and he didn't like not knowing what they were talking about... never mind the fact that it was his son talking with one of his enemies... albeit one with a conscience. Jason was ignoring him as best he could.

"So it would seem," the immortal spoke regretfully, as though discussing something grim that couldn't be helped. He didn't like it - this was _Dick_ they were discussing.

He shifted his weight.

"What's going on?" he asked, hoping his voice sounded commanding, leaving no room for argument.

Jason glanced at him irritably, seemingly unwilling to explain. He shifted his gaze to Ra's imploringly.

_(He missed how Jason would always become annoyed at small, trivial things - he had always found it amusing when their arguments were over little things that didn't matter. When did that change? When had he grown up so much...?)_

"As you know, Detective, I am a member of the organisation know as the Light. Several weeks back, I was introduced to a new ally of ours. Deathstroke."

Bruce stiffened.

Slade Wilson - the man who had single-handedly made his eldest sons life a living hell for months. Even at the mere mention of his name, Bruce felt an almost uncontrollable rage brewing within him. He remembered when they had rescued Dick, and he had returned to the manor. He was so quiet - he barely said anything for days. He would flinch when someone came too close - when someone reached out to touch him - it was so different... Dick had always craved affection, craved hugs and physical contact... now he flinched as if he'd been burned. Bruce remembered when, at first, he had point blank refused to have a medical evaluation - even by Alfred. Leslie had told him, softly, that it was important they understood what had happened, what his injuries were, if he was in pain, how he felt. Dick was adamant though - no physical check up needed - he said he was fine.

He gave in eventually, after he had been caught several times clutching his side in pain and limping down hallways. Bruce remembered feeling sick to his stomach when Dick took his shirt off to reveal a torso that was littered with scars old and new, and bruises that were black and blue. He remembered inhaling sharply when he saw the burn mark. The 'S' that stood out, red and raw against his son's pale skin. Dick had looked away to hide brimming tears. Bruce had left in a rage to beat criminals to a pulp.

Ra's noticed his reaction.

"Yes, Slade Wilson - an apparent ally of the Light, though I imagine his allegiance came at a hefty price," Ra's looked slightly disgusted. Bought loyalty wasn't true loyalty.

"I regret, to this day, what happened that night with the Joker - it truly grieved me, Detective. And so, upon hearing of Deathstroke's plan, I took it upon myself to prevent yet another tragedy."

"What was that plan?" Bruce said through gritted teeth. It was an effort to stop himself from growling at the man, who seemed to think he had a right to meddle in the lives of his family after everything that had happened. He was playing God, and Bruce didn't like it one bit.

Ra's sighed and walked to the window, staring at the night sky pensively.

"Deathstroke planned to kidnap Nightwing, making him a prisoner of the Light. Once Black Manta was satisfied, Slade would then be free to make the boy his apprentice once again, by any means necessary."

Bruce clenched his fists tightly. His gloves strained under the pressure.

Ra's turned from the window and walked back to where he originally stood.

"To prevent this, Jason and I concocted a plan," he nodded at Jason for him to continue.

"We figured out when Slade would try and take him, so I broke into Goldie's apartment, messed it up a little and then made sure he would investigate it - 'cause his identity was at risk. He would then trace it back to me before Wilson got there. I figured he was a good enough detective to do it. The plan _was_ that Dick would be _here_ when Deathstroke went after him, and he'd _stay_ here until the threat passed. Obviously that backfired," he said bitterly.

Bruce frowned. Ra's obviously wanted it to look like he had had no part in the attempted kidnap prevention. As an ally of the Light, he couldn't be seen trying to stop them. It wasn't a great plan, and they obviously hadn't timed it right - by the time Dick knew his apartment was trashed, Slade was already on the move. He was slightly surprised Jason had gone to such lengths to help Dick - he hadn't realised they had got along so well.

"So where _is_ Dick?" he asked.

"Black Manta's base of operations, as far as I am aware, is a submarine located somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean. I imagine that is where your son is being held," Ra's inputted.

Bruce forced himself to breathe deeply.

Dick was currently a prisoner of an evil organisation that one of his best friends - Aqualad - had defected to. He was being held under the sea in a submarine whose occupants included Black Manta _and_ Deathstroke. They were likely to torture him for information, and once they were done, he would be forced to join them and work alongside the man of his nightmares. Meanwhile, Jason was back from the grave and was, for some reason, content with working alongside Ra's al Ghul, who was a member of the very same evil organisation that had kidnapped Dick, and had been indirectly responsible for Jason's death in the first place.

When had things gotten so complicated...?

There was a brief silence, where Bruce considered what to do.

Extensive research for one thing. He needed to figure out where exactly the submarine was located, gain information on the interior, how many were inside, the layout, number of guards, security details, security cameras. He was eager to get back to the batcave and talk to the son he hadn't seen in years, while devising a strategy and a rescue mission to retrieve another. He couldn't even imagine the look on Alfred's face when he saw Jason, although he was ill with worry for Dick, and needed to get started.

"Jason, we-"

"No."

Jason's answer was short and precise. Bruce hadn't even finished asking.

"You don't even-"

"No, I know what you're going to say. You want me to go back with you. I'm not going. I'll look for Dick my own way, but I'm not going back with you Bruce."

Bruce was stunned into silence for a while. Ra's stood by impassively.

"Jason-"

"I tried it your way, and I _died_ Bruce," he practically hissed the words, "I _died_, and you let that clown live. He _killed_ me, and all you did was rough him up and shove him through the revolving doors of that _goddamn_ asylum."

Jason was shouting by the end, and Bruce felt as though he'd been hit across the face. The accusation was clear, and the hurt and pain in Jason's eyes was undeniable.

"You know why we don't kill, it's the law. It's justice-"

"That is _not_ justice, no matter how much you want to believe it is."

He was bitter and angry, and Bruce felt guilt gnawing at his very being - chipping him away piece by piece.

"I'm not going back, Bruce. Good luck finding Dickiebird."

Jason walked away through the large double doors, shutting them behind him with a resounding finality, while Bruce stared at the retreating form of the son he had failed, and lost once again.

o.O.o

Batman strode into the batcave, his footsteps thudding in sync with his violently beating heart. He yanked the cowl from his face and growled in frustration. He punched the wall and left a dent.

"Master Bruce, sir... is everything alright?"

Alfred's concerned voice cleared the foggy rage that had clouded his mind.

He looked over to the concerned, aging face of his butler who was holding a tray with coffee on and sighed.

"Dick has been captured by Deathstroke again," he said slowly. Alfred paled while memories of countless scars flashed through his mind.

"And... Jason is alive," Alfred dropped the silver tray he was holding and his mouth gaped in shock.

"But... the body... we both saw... how?"

Bruce felt a wave of pity for the man who was like a father to him, and had suffered so much loss and worry because of the choices he himself had made in his quest for justice.

"Ra's al Ghul. He used the Lazarus Pits and revived him - he felt... _responsible_ for Jason's death."

He paused while Alfred absorbed the news.

"I should have checked the body - I should have known it was a copy. I was stupid and careless," he growled and punched the wall again. His knuckles hurt but he didn't care.

"Sir, please, you were distraught, we both were. And there was no reason to believe that-"

"Stupid and careless... he's decided to stay with Ra's, with the League of Assassins. I've failed him... I've failed them both," Bruce growled through painfully clenched teeth.

He stalked over to the computer, cape billowing behind him, Alfred following close behind - coffee forgotten.

"I'll get them back Alfred, I promise."

**A/N - thank you so, so much for the reviews - the last chapter hit 50! Everything you guys say is super nice and I love reading what you think of it, whether it's suggestions, comments - anything!**

**I love Jason so much and I really hope this chapter does him justice even if this isn't what actually happens (like **_**at all**_**) - it was difficult to write but I think I'm happy with it. **

**Please let me know what you think, anyone you want to make an appearance, or anything you think might/should happen. I was thinking to concentrate on Nightwing more in the next chappie.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. From the Inside

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 12 - From the Inside**

Dick was leaning against the cold wall of his cell.

Slade had left, but he couldn't remember how long ago it was. Things were blurring, and he knew that the condition he was in wasn't helping at all. He was breathing heavily, and each breath was causing him pain. He was soaked from both water and from his own blood. His hair and suit were dripping, and the temperature in his cell wasn't designed to be hospitable. His mask was still in place, but everything else had been taken away from him.

He remembered when he had been Slade's captive before. This time was worse. There were no limits... there was nothing stopping Slade from going further - from going _too_ far. He had the perfect blackmail, he had allies, resources - things he didn't _have_ last time.

There was no chance of escape - he knew that. He was in a submarine for god's sake. There were guards at every corner and supervillains prowling the halls. It was ridiculous to even think of an escape plan. It just wasn't possible.

His only hope was that either he was brought to land and could manage to escape, or that somehow a rescue mission was attempted. He hoped the Team or Bruce could figure out where he was and get him out, or that Artemis and Kaldur could devise a plan and save the day.

He hated feeling so powerless.

He hated seeing Slade towering above him, and he hated his monumental presence - his brutality. He hated knowing that he had to rely solely on others to escape. He felt useless. He felt as though he was a young Robin again, cowering beneath Slade, waiting for someone to save him. He felt like a useless child who kept getting himself kidnapped and unable to escape.

He felt like a burden.

He hoped that Batman had a plan.

o.O.o

_Weeks later..._

Nightwing didn't know how long he had been a prisoner, but he knew it was longer than he would have hoped. The days had merged into each other. The cell was in a constant state of darkness - not pitch black, but not light either. He could see, but it wasn't a comfortable lighting. It was difficult to tell the difference between day and night, and Slade's random visits did nothing to help his sleeping schedule - plus, it wasn't as if there was a clock nearby.

Despite the absence of time, a sort of routine had developed.

After an unknown amount of time, Dick would be awoken from an unpleasant and uncomfortable sleep, and depending on Slade's mood and patience of that particular day, his wake-up call varied between being shaken roughly or kicked by a guard, doused with icy water, or just shouted into consciousness. The method allowed Dick to anticipate what was in store for him.

On the better days, Slade's questioning and blackmail were tamer than usual. He'd end up with a few bruises, maybe a cut or two, but he would be in one piece... relatively. On those sort of days, he could almost kid himself into thinking that maybe he could tough it out - take everything he was dealt with his head held high. He allowed himself to imagine successful escape attempts and the downfall of the Light - family reunions and the end of the deception. On the better days, he would smirk at Slade and claim that he would never tell them anything, he would never become Slade's apprentice or the Light's ally, and they were fools to even consider it.

On the worse days, where Slade's patience was wearing thin, he didn't know how he could survive. On the worse days, he felt stupid for even considering resistance, for even entertaining the idea that he could still be a hero after everything he'd done, and everything they would ultimately force him to do.

On the worse days, he felt his will draining away with his blood. He watched the crimson liquid seep from his veins through his broken skin, and watched as it took his resistance with it. He imagined he was drowning in his blood, drowning in his own melted determination.

His resolve was weakening.

As Slade beat his damaged body, he felt a vital part of himself break away with every snap of his bones -with every scream that forced its way through his bloody lips, and with every anguished cry of pain that he failed to repress, he felt he was becoming less of himself.

He felt as if he were losing sight of what it meant to be Dick Grayson, to be Nightwing, to be _human_.

"_Are you ready to swear loyalty to me Nightwing?" _

"_Go to hell Slade."_

The worst was when Kaldur had joined in. He had walked calmly into the cell, with an air of confidence that Dick didn't even know he possessed. He couldn't ever recall seeing Kal like that.

He remembered what Wally had said to him... was he really 100% sure that Kaldur wasn't a triple agent? Would one of his _best friends_ allow this to happen? Would Kaldur allow him to be beaten unconscious several times a day if they were on the same side? Would he allow Slade to torment him, to bruise him and cut him and beat him until he had more broken bones than fingers to count them on?

They patched him up of course, but only so they could start over.

He remembered when Kaldur had walked in, and the sadistic smile it had put on the mercenary's face. He remembered how, for days afterwards he had trouble breathing, because Kaldur could pack a punch, and he had delivered like neither Dick nor Slade had expected him to. He remembered how the Atlantean had walked out the door with Dick's blood on his hands and a smile on his face, promising to be back. He remembered holding back tears - of pain and betrayal.

"_Are you ready to give in?"_

"_I'll never give in."_

He couldn't give in. He just couldn't.

But it was getting harder every day. Somehow, Slade managed to devise new tactics, new scare routines. He knew he could hit him where it hurt. He knew what to say and when to say it. He clawed his way into Dick's mind when he was at his most vulnerable, and the psychological games were wearing him down.

He hated it, but some of what he said made sense. Dick had been missing for weeks now, and there hadn't been any attempt at a rescue - not by the Justice League, the Team, Batman, Kaldur, Artemis or even Wally. And, sure, of _course_ he knew that it would be difficult... but wouldn't something usually have been done by now.

Usually if one of their own was taken, it took top priority - and they should be looking for him, especially considering he was Batman's protégé.

Or... he _was_.

Maybe he had overestimated his self worth.

Maybe Slade was right.

o.O.o

Jason Todd stood next to Ra's al Ghul, looking out to sea. It was dark, but considering it was Gotham, relatively quiet and peaceful.

They were standing at the docks, and neither said anything - Jason out of nervousness and Ra's out of indifference.

The plan had taken a long time to construct, to make sure it was fool proof. Jason felt the weight of what he was about to do pressing heavily on his shoulders and he shifted onto his other foot, glancing at the man beside him.

"You never did tell me why," the immortal suddenly spoke.

"Why what?" Jason asked, fingering his belt and making sure he had everything he needed in an attempt to look busy - he had known Ra's for years but he still wasn't completely comfortable around the man who had accidentally gotten him killed, stole his dead body and then resurrected him using a Lazarus Pit. If Jason had to sum up their relationship in one word he would definitely say _weird_.

"Why are you are going to such trouble to rescue Nightwing?" he wasn't one to dance around the point.

Jason paused, considering.

Why _was_ he so hell bent on saving Goldie? They weren't related, and Dick hadn't been 100% happy with him being the new Robin... but Dick had always _tried_. It was understandable that they hadn't been best friends at first, but Dick hadn't gone out of his way to be... well... a dick - which was more than he could say for a lot of people. And he had really appreciated that when he was younger, even if he pretended he didn't.

Bruce hadn't been the welcoming father, but Dick had always tried to start a conversation, always stood up for him and tried to keep him out of trouble - like that time he had carved a bat into the elegant wood of Wayne Manor and Dick had put a potted plant in front to cover it up. It was the small things.

"Because he's my brother," he answered honestly, and God, he would never have said that to Dickybird - he would never hear the end of it... but it was true.

Nobody had tried harder to make him feel welcome than Goldie had. Yes, he had been ridiculously jealous of the older ward, but Dick hadn't made him feel that way purposely. Plus, he owed the guy... for the plant and all.

Ra's said nothing and they lapsed into silence again, Jason's foot bouncing with nervous energy as they waited.

Just as Jason's patience was about to disappear, a submarine appeared in front of them, the door opening with a hiss and a metallic clang. Wasting no time, Ra's walked briskly forward, Jason following behind.

As soon as they were both on board, the latch closed and the submarine immediately began its descent.

Glancing around, Jason was surprised how small it was, and how little guards there were_._

'_Couldn't the bad guys afford some luxury_?' he thought with a snort. As if noticing his confusion, Ra's addressed the matter.

"This is not Black Manta's submarine. This is to take us to it."

Jason nodded and proceeded to sit down in a nearby chair. He didn't know how long the trip would be, but he figured he'd want to relax as much as he could before they got there.

o.O.o

"Jason. This is it."

The submarine had stopped, and through the window he could see a much larger and impressive looking vessel_._

'_That must be it_,' he thought while internally whistling in awe.

He watched through the small circular window pane as a connecting pathway was placed between the two submarines creating a hallway that they could walk through from one to the other. As soon as the guards were satisfied that the route was safe, the door to both submarines opened, allowing access to either one.

"Good evening, Great One," one of the guards greeted, "I am to escort you to Black Manta."

Ra's nodded and said nothing as they were lead onto the Light's base of operations.

The guard led them both through intricate hallways with excessive security precautions... '_Or_,' Jason thought while remembering who else was on board, '_completely necessary security precautions.'_

He resisted the urge to laugh.

They finally came to what he assumed was Manta's office - dull looking and lifeless - and Jason was suddenly hit by how complex and dangerous what he was planning on doing was.

'_Too late to back out now_,' he thought, knowing that there was no way he would abandon Dick here even if he could.

"Ah, Ra's al Ghul," a voice welcomed them, "pleasure to see you again."

Manta smiled at them both, and eyed Jason curiously. He tried to radiate confidence and to look how his new persona would look. He hoped there was an evil glint in his eye.

"Likewise," Ra's answered stiffly - he didn't approve of what Manta was doing. That was why he was willing to support Jason's plans - he didn't believe loyalty should be beaten into someone.

They shook hands.

"This is Jason," Ra's said, gesturing to him. They had debated over the name and decided it was common enough to keep, and Manta didn't know who he was anyway.

"Ah, yes, I've heard a lot about you," he answered enthusiastically. Jason smiled, but said nothing as they shook hands, "you'll be a welcome addition here. Deathstroke will be glad to have your expertise."

Jason cringed inwardly. His '_expertise'_ was falsified - Black Manta thought he had years of training in interrogation and torture techniques.

"Glad to be of service," he said shortly.

Ra's and Manta discussed recent events while Jason tuned them out. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake in thinking he could to this - but getting Dick from the inside was the only way. It _had_ to work. Dickybird might hate him later, and he'd probably hate himself too, but as long as Dick was alive he could deal with it.

"I'll have a guard escort you to your chambers," Manta was saying.

He turned to Jason, calculating and expectant.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll meet your new _project_."

**A/N - thank you soooo much to everyone for feedback - it's amazing and I'm really grateful! This took a while to set out, and it's really late so I hope it makes sense! Sorry if there are any typos - I was really eager to get this up, I think it reveals a lot about what's coming up. There's a poll about Nightwing's fate on my profile if anyone's interested.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Broken

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 13 - Broken**

_The next day..._

_Crack_.

Dick's head swung to the side as the metal fist smacked against his cheek. Blood sprayed the wall leaving a red spider webbed pattern behind on top of the faded smears already there.

"_Slade_," he choked out, coughing and spluttering. His face was stinging painfully. He couldn't remember how long this had been going on. Too long.

He hadn't expected a response from the mercenary, and he didn't get one either.

_Crack_.

His head swung to the other side, damp hair clinging to his forehead with sweat and blood. Dick fell to the ground with the force of the blow and lay there unmoving. He was too weak. He couldn't stop the grunts and winces of pain that were forced from him as Slade mercilessly kicked at his abdomen with his metal tipped boot, injuring already injured ribs. He gasped for air desperately.

The ground was damp and he felt wetness on his face. Dick realised he was lying in a pool of his own blood and the realisation didn't shock him as much as it should have. He breathed in oxygen hoping to provide some small relief for his starving lungs, and tasted the bitter metallic tang of blood, gagging as he did.

He felt a cold hand snake its way around his neck and push him to the wall, choking him. Each of Slade's fingers pressed deeply into tender flesh, drawing blood.

"_What_ are you doing?" the mercenary hissed venomously in his ear, squeezing his windpipe threateningly. Dick could feel the heat of Slade's breath by the side of his face as he desperately clawed at the arm holding him captive, craning his face up and as far away from his tormentor as possible.

"Why do you still _resist_?" he spat, drawing his arm away and watching as Nightwing's body collapsed onto the floor, listening to the harsh coughing and laboured breathing as the battered man on the ground gasped on all fours.

"_They_ don't care about you."

_Batman does..._

Another punch to the gut.

"_They_ aren't coming to save you."

_Batman will..._

A kick to the side.

"_They_ don't _care_."

Blood. Blood. Blood. It was dripping, draining away. It hurt so much - constant pain that never went away.

_Why were they letting this happen to him?_

He couldn't see. There were spots obscuring his vision. His ears were ringing loudly. He could hear screaming. Someone was begging for death, for it to end, for it to stop. God, they were in so much pain... why wasn't anyone helping them?

_Why didn't they care? Why wasn't anyone trying to rescue him?_

"They don't _need_ you, Nightwing. And they don't _want_ you either. They never have."

_Of course they didn't, what good was he anyway? He was always getting captured, always needing to be rescued - a burden, a charity case, pointless and worthless. _

He choked on a sob.

"Batman never _wanted_ you as a sidekick - you just tagged along. A nuisance - an unwanted burden."

Who _was_ that screaming and shouting? They were in pain, someone should help them. So much pain. Was it him? Was that him asking - no, begging - Slade to stop...? He could taste salty tears.

Punches came in quick succession. It hurt... or did it? Was he numb now? What was happening? There was so much screaming in his head... how could he even hear anything else?

_The snap of a trapeze line echoed through his skull._

"You're _weak_, Richard. You always have been, and you always will be. Pathetic."

_Slade was right... Of course he was - no one cared. No one ever had - no one had cared about him since he was eight years old. _

_The snap of a trapeze, the snap of a trapeze, the snap of a trapeze... He didn't save them, couldn't save them... so weak, so pointless, so pathetic._

The beating had stopped. He could breathe again. It was dark and cold and he couldn't see.

"_Unless_, you let me help you."

_Yes, he needed help. He needed someone to show him how to be good. He needed to be stronger. He needed to show them that he wasn't worthless._

"Let me help you, Dick."

"_Slade_," he choked out, slurring.

He lost consciousness to the sound of Slade's voice, and his mother's scream echoing through his head.

o.O.o

Slade allowed himself a small, proud smile as the boy drifted off into unconsciousness.

He knew that victory was in his sights. He would take it easy from now on. He felt confident he had broken the boy. Admittedly, it had taken longer than he had anticipated, but the end result was even more rewarding than he had imagined.

He now had a broken, depressed, mouldable Nightwing.

Slade walked out of the dark holding cell and locked it behind him, informing the guards that Nightwing was unconscious inside, but to be careful nonetheless - he was still dangerous.

Deathstroke walked briskly through the winding hallways of the submarine, allowing the various crew members to speculate as to what had caused his obvious good mood. A few even smiled, guessing it had something to do with the so-called hero they had stashed in the back.

It was still relatively early, but Slade had heard there were some new additions to the crew and knew that Manta would be awake by now.

Wanting to meet the new additions, and to inform Manta of his progress, he walked to Black Manta's office and knocked on the door. He realised that he still had quite a lot of Nightwing's blood on his hands and on his clothes... he decided to take care of it later.

A deep voice called from within.

"Enter."

Slade pulled down the handle with more force than was necessary and walked in.

Inside the office, Manta was sitting on his chair behind the desk. The two chairs that were pointed towards him were also occupied. In one chair sat Ra's al Ghul, and in the other sat a young boy a little younger than Nightwing, with black hair and a strong build.

Manta stood up and smiled at him. Slade didn't smile back.

"Ah, Slade. I've been meaning to introduce you. I had called earlier but was told you were otherwise occupied..." he trailed off upon noticing the bright red colour that glistened on Slade's gloves, drawing the attention of the other occupants.

Ra's al Ghul's expression hinted at nothing more than indifference at the obvious evidence of brutality. The young man however, looked at Slade's hands with slight revulsion and sadness before quickly composing his face into an expertly neutral mask, glancing about to see if anyone had noticed. Slade didn't let on that he had, and stored away the information.

"Yes, I was... indisposed," he answered, slightly distracted. He had never seen or heard of this boy before... he didn't even know that Ra's al Ghul associated himself with people that weren't family or assassins... and this young man didn't seem to be either. He didn't know that there was anyone of enough importance to earn the respect of the Demon's Head or the honour of travelling alongside him. Slade was momentarily thrown by the boy's existence.

"Yes, well..." Manta seemed to be thrown as well, as though shocked by the tactics that Slade's bloody gauntlets suggested. Slade internally huffed but kept his annoyance to himself... didn't the man have any idea what was going on onboard his own submarine?

"As I'm sure you know, this is Ra's al Ghul of the League of Assassins," Manta composed himself and gestured to Ra's, who glanced at Slade's hand and thought better of shaking it.

"Pleasure," Ra's said curtly. There was an air of authority about him, and a quiet aura of power - and Slade knew instantly that this was not a man to cross, although, the way he was acting led him to believe that somehow, he had already angered this man.

"And this," Manta said, turning to the black haired boy who seemed to be successfully fighting the urge to shift uncomfortably in his seat, "is Jason."

Jason nodded politely but there was undisguised rage in his eyes that made Slade wonder what he had done to antagonise both men before he had even met them.

"Good to meet you," he said nodding to them both, trying not to worsen an already poor relationship he didn't even know he had.

"Ra's al Ghul has shown interest in our attempt to turn Nightwing," Manta explained. Slade almost scoffed at the word 'our.'

"Jason is here to help you in your task... do you have an update on the situation?" Manta asked hesitantly as his eyes flicked to the blood and then back to Slade's face.

"No help is necessary," Slade began, noticing that Jason seemed to stiffen at his words and glance at Ra's out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean by that?"

Deathstroke was a little surprised by the boy's confidence. Not many people would have the guts to speak to him with such arrogance having only met a few seconds ago. Slade turned to face him, and took note that the boy's fists were clenched.

"What I mean," he explained smoothly, "is that Nightwing is _broken_. Give me a few more days and he will fight at my side."

Silence met Slade's claim, and he glanced about irritably.

At last, Manta laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Excellent, excellent," he exclaimed proudly, "the hard part is over. Admittedly I thought the lad was never going to break with how long it's been. Of course, Jason here can still help with the process. It won't be easy after all."

He chuckled again and smiled at Slade.

His laugh faded and silence filled the small room again.

"What do you plan on doing next?"

The question was quiet and asked by Ra's al Ghul with genuine curiosity. Slade was a little surprised by the lack of hostility in his voice.

"I need to get him to trust me, respect me. He's stubborn, but I've done it before and I'll do it again," Slade felt an unexplainable need to justify himself to this man. It wasn't a feeling he was used to.

Ra's simply nodded and didn't question him further.

Before an uncomfortable quiet could fall again, Manta clapped his hands together.

"Well, I believe a tour is in order. It's quite a large and impressive vessel and I'd love to show you around myself," Manta said to Ra's al Ghul.

Slade almost laughed at how Manta was kissing up to the villain.

Ra's simply nodded and said, "Yes, thank you."

The three of them nodded a goodbye to Slade as they left the office, Jason sending a glare his way.

Slade was left alone in the small room wondering what he could have done to anger this kid.

He stormed out in a rage to take his anger out somewhere.

o.O.o

Following Manta and Ra's as they walked around the submarine, Jason clenched his fists so tight that his nails left small crescent moons in his palm, drawing blood.

They were too late.

_He_ had been too late. They had spent so long making sure that they could successfully get onto the submarine that they hadn't considered what would happen to Dick during that time - they hadn't considered how long he would last up against the brutal mercenary.

He didn't blame Dick - honestly he didn't know how the guy had lasted so long.

He had to do _something_. They hadn't come here for nothing - if they couldn't prevent Dick from going psycho villain on them, then they could at least try and convince him that everything Slade said to him was a lie. Convince him that people care - because Jason knew that if something would break Dickybird, then it would be because he thinks his friends and family hate him. Solitude would break the Golden boy, and Jason would bet his last cigarette that that was what Slade had said to him. _No one cares, you're all alone _and _blah, blah, blah_ - Dickie was a sucker for that bullshit.

As they rounded a corner, Jason saw the ex-fishboy walking towards them. From what he could gather, the guy had been on Dick's little Justice team but had gone bad when he found out who his daddy was. Sucks.

"Ah," Manta said gesturing proudly as they approached him, "this is my son, Kaldur'ahm. He was also on the Justice League's junior team with Nightwing. He turned to the Light upon discovering that I was his father. Kaldur, this is Ra's al Ghul and Jason..." Manta glanced quizzically at him.

"Hall," he supplied. He panicked - it was the only thing he could think of.

Great - now he was Jason Hall until they could get out of all this.

Kaldur'ahm shook both of their hands.

"They're here to help Deathstroke with the turning of Nightwing to the Light," Manta said conversationally. Kaldur's eyes hardened slightly with regret and sorrow.

"He is rather stubborn," he commented, "although, I hear that Deathstroke is making good progress."

Jason noticed how hesitant Kaldur seemed to be acting - he was choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, he believes a few days shall be sufficient enough. Soon the protégé of Batman will work alongside a mercenary," Manta smirked. There was no reaction from Kaldur, he simply said that it was good news and then apologised that he had to be somewhere before taking his leave.

From what Jason had heard, Aqualad had been very calm and composed. The man that had just walked away from them seemed slightly agitated - even worried for the safety and wellbeing of someone he had betrayed and helped beat into submission.

"Shall we go on?"

The small party began walking again, leaving Jason alone with his thoughts. He would have prayed if he believed in God. He would have prayed that Dick wasn't too badly injured. That his mind was still his own. That Deathstroke hadn't corrupted the only person who had ever believed in him.

He would have prayed that his brother was still the man he remembered.

**A/N - This is a little overdue... but in the past 4 days I have had 4 exams so I was kinda stressed and this took a backseat for a while. Hopefully this makes up for it!**

**Thank you so, so much for the response to this story so far - it really makes my day seeing what you guys think!**

**I just wanted to say that I reaaally don't know a lot about Black Manta so he's a little OOC and I hope it's not putting anyone off. Also, the poll about Nightwing's fate looks as though it's pretty much decided, but I'll leave it up a little longer just in case.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think! Which POV do you want to see next? Do you like it so far?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Warehouse 47

_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**Chapter 14 - Warehouse 47**

Tim Drake forced himself to listen to Batman, who was standing in front of the team. He tried not to dwell on the fact that Batman was only discussing the mission with them because Nightwing wasn't there. He tried not to feel hopeless knowing that it had been 6 long weeks, and they weren't any closer to figuring out where the hell the Light was keeping his brother. The ocean was a big place.

Bruce was making Dick his first priority despite arguments that they were facing a possible alien invasion that risked millions of lives. It was selfish, but Tim knew he would rather face whatever was coming with Nightwing by his side, and no one would dare argue with the Batman over his sons. They all needed him back and they all knew it. Dick Grayson was probably one of the most liked people in the hero community and they were all worried for him. Nobody could face another loss after Kaldur and Artemis. Morale was already worryingly low.

"This is a stealth recon mission," Batman's gravelly voice echoed around the silent room as maps and mug shots appeared on the large screen behind him, "you are there to observe _only_."

He paused in order to glare at everyone before continuing - the Team didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to stealth missions.

"The League has noticed some suspicious activity in Bludhaven these past few days. The city has been quiet for the last 7 weeks or so, but our intelligence suggests that something big is being planned."

The screen changed, showing a derelict building in Bludhaven and a picture of Lex Luthor waving and smiling at a camera.

"This is warehouse number 47," Batman continued, referring to the building, "it has been out of use for almost 10 years due to structural instability. It was bought 14 days ago by Lexcorp for no apparent reason, and doesn't appear to have been used since."

"Your mission is to discover why the building has been bought and what it is being used for, and to report any findings to the League. _Do not engage_. No unnecessary risks. Report back by 23.00."

"Robin," Batman called to him.

Tim locked eyes with his mentor.

"You're leading the team on this mission."

Robin nodded, trying not to let his apprehension show, and glanced at Batgirl and Impulse who grinned widely at him and raised both thumbs enthusiastically as a show of support.

"Are there any questions?" Batman asked, glancing at each of them. None of them asked anything.

"Then prepare to leave now. Good luck."

Batman walked briskly out of the briefing room and through the zeta tube, leaving the three heroes alone to get ready for their task.

It was a simple mission with a small team, but Tim still felt the weight of leadership pressing on his shoulders. He was glad Barbra would be with them. She had more field experience, and they knew each other well. Tim knew she was better suited to be leading the group, but both Batman and Nightwing recently seemed eager for him to gain confidence and take control.

Impulse zipped over to his side and started blabbering excitedly, his words blurring until they were incomprehensible. Robin and Batgirl smiled at each other and began to make their way over to grab all of their gear.

"Dude, you're the leader! That is _so_ crash, _it'llbesoawesomewe'regoingtokickmajorass_!"

"Impulse," Robin said as he was checking through all the compartments on his belt and inserting all the gadgets he would need for their mission, "you're talking too fast."

He smiled at the speedster. Bart was always excited to go on missions - even boring stealth ones. It was refreshing, and Tim was glad he would be going with them.

"Oh, right," Bart laughed and grinned sheepishly, checking over his own suit and goggles.

After they had all made sure everything was ready, Robin, Batgirl and Impulse walked to the zeta tube and prepared to enter the currently unprotected Bludhaven.

o.O.o

**Batgirl B-16**

**Robin B-20**

**Impulse B-23**

"Oh man," Impulse curled up his nose in disgust as soon as he had stepped out from the tube, "this place stinks... How does Nightwing stick it here?"

Batgirl smiled at him and shared a knowing glance with Tim.

"We've been asking ourselves that for years," she said prepping a grapple, "come on, we should get going."

The three of them effortlessly took to the Bludhaven rooftops and headed in the direction of the docks. Being in Nightwing's city, Tim couldn't help but let his thoughts return to his older brother. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was finding it hard without Dick. He had always been there to offer words of advice and comfort, or to crack a joke when Robin was taking himself and everything else too seriously. They understood each other.

Being on the Team, never mind actually _leading_ a team, without Dick's guidance was making Tim realise how much he actually relied on his older brother. Dick brought some form of normality to a very _un-normal_, hectic and fast paced life that Tim desperately needed.

He didn't like thinking about how much Dick was undoubtedly suffering wherever he was right now, but it was always at the front of his mind, dominating his thoughts. Nightwing was strong - he knew that - but Tim wasn't as naive to think that Dick didn't have a breaking point just like everyone else did. Sure, his breaking point would be harder to reach than most peoples... but he had one, and Tim didn't very much like wondering what sort of state the man would be in when he reached it, or what would happen to him afterwards.

Usually, jumping from rooftop to rooftop would be exhilarating and fun, but a sense of unease had fallen across the three of them all of a sudden, and even Impulse stayed quiet as they made their way over to the warehouse.

Landing on the roof of a nearby abandoned building that served as a perfect vantage point, Robin, Batgirl and Impulse each crouched low to remain hidden. The roof had a perfect bird's eye view of the warehouse.

"Why would Luthor buy this place?" Batgirl whispered to them, "It's a dump."

Tim agreed - the building had definitely seen better days and he honestly would have been hesitant about even approaching the place if he didn't know of Batman's intense paranoia. Bruce wouldn't have asked them to enter a building that was in danger of collapsing on top of them, even if it did look as though it would crumble to the ground if poked with a stick. The metal looked rusted and the wood looked damp. The number 47 had fallen off the side of the building and hadn't been replaced, leaving an odd, lighter shade of wood where they had originally been.

The place didn't look like a good investment at all - dark, dreary and out of the way, it couldn't possibly be of any worth to anyone... meaning that there was probably something shady going on inside. The fact that it was Lexcorp that bought the place only cemented Tim's theories. If the warehouse was being used for something, then it wasn't something good.

There would be no one to hear screams from a deserted and disused warehouse.

While studying the layout of the building, Tim became aware of Batgirl and Impulse looking at him expectantly, waiting to be told what to do. Swallowing his nervousness, Robin prayed his voice would sound firm and self-assured.

"Okay," he started quietly, "we need to get closer. Impulse - can you run ahead and see if you can see anyone through the windows and look to see if there's anywhere we can hide inside?"

As soon as he finished speaking, Impulse had zoomed off with a gust of air and was back before either Tim or Barbra could blink.

"Can't see anyone inside through the windows - just a lot of boxes that I can't see past," he said, "there are beams on the roof and it's pretty dark there. The door isn't locked."

If the door was open, then either there was nothing of worth there that would require lock and key, or someone was inside. If boxes were obscuring most of the room, then they would need to go inside to see what else was hidden there. The beams would provide a good look out spot, but if the building wasn't structurally sound then it wouldn't be the best idea to perch on them for a long period of time. The lack of solid information was disheartening.

"Impulse - I want you to keep a perimeter of the warehouse. Inform us of anyone entering or exiting the area from any direction. Do not engage. Batgirl and I will sneak into the building and see what's inside. Once we know what's there, we leave. Observe only."

Impulse mock saluted before running off to start his perimeter.

Robin and Batgirl both jumped from the building to the ground and crouched behind a dustbin. Seeing no one, they crouched low and quickly ran towards the warehouse, ending up on opposite sides of the large wooden door. Robin held up three fingers and gestured to himself and then the door. Batgirl nodded.

Counting down on his fingers, Robin quickly opened the door and darted inside, melting into the shadows and trusting that Batgirl would follow.

The floor was coated with dust, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Robin held up a hand, motioning for Batgirl to stop moving. They both listened to the eerie silence. They started walking again, keeping to the wall, their footsteps muffled by the thick carpet of dust and the corpses of spiders and insects.

They were about to reach the area that was hidden by the wooden crates and boxes when Tim's communicator crackled to life.

"Robin, three men are approaching - two are approximately 6 foot tall, dark hair, muscular build and armed with handguns. The other seems to be a hostage of some kind," Impulse's hushed tone reported in his ear.

Hearing voices approaching, Robin didn't dare reply. He looked at Batgirl and pointed upwards towards the beams, knowing that it was their only option if they wanted their stealth mission to remain stealthy, even if it wasn't 100% safe.

It would have to do. Shooting their grapples up, Batgirl and Robin landed with a creak on the beams as the two men opened the door and entered, dragging their third, unwilling companion with them. Robin shared a look with Batgirl, knowing that now that there was an innocent hostage involved they'd have to intervene sooner or later.

"No, please... I can't..." the man's pleas echoed around the room. He received a punch to the face as he was unceremoniously dragged through the dust and dirt before passing through the wall of crates. Now with a clear view, Robin could see that the only thing hidden from view was a support beam, which the man was then tied to despite protests.

"It's nothin' personal, man," one of the men was saying as he tightened the ropes that bound the captive, "it's just orders."

The other walked to one of the crates and opened it to reveal a small medical kit which contained a vial of clear liquid and a syringe.

"Is that the...? Oh God it is...it is..." the man started squirming and muttering and praying as the syringe was filled with the vial's contents. His squirming then turned to violent thrashing, and his muttering turned to ear splitting screams.

Unable to stand by any longer and almost as if on cue, Robin and Batgirl each pounced on a thug. Robin delivered a punch to the face that resulted in a satisfying crack from one of the thugs, while Batgirl swept the legs out from underneath another, whose head collided with the ground with a resounding _crack_. Soon enough both were unconscious and tied up.

Batgirl approached the man tied to the beam who had gone bug-eyed during the brief fight.

"Sir, it's alright now... are you okay?"

She approached slowly and began untying the knots that held him. He was shaking uncontrollably, never tearing his eyes away from the vial of clear liquid that had rolled along the floor, and the syringe that had almost injected him. He said nothing.

Tim swept his gaze around and met Barbra's stare. She nodded, and Tim put his hand on his communicator while mentally preparing for what was to come.

"Batman," he said, picking up the strange vial, "we have situation at the warehouse."

**A/N - thank you so much for the response so far! My exams are now officially over (yay!) so I have a lot more time now!**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in this (for some reason I kept typing Time instead of Tim). This was a little difficult to write and was a little slow coming so I hope it's not confusing because it's sort of important.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Which character should be the focus of the next chapter? Anything/anyone you want to see?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
